My sweet and sour thief
by KrisellaStewan-Rulz
Summary: Edward Cullen es un benefactor que quiere brindar su ayuda. Isabella Swan es una huerfana con malos habitos que no soporta que la miren con lastima. Edward sabe algo de ella que no deberia y a Bella no le conviene. ¿Podra Edward ayudarla?¿Lo dejara Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas xD umm pues la verdad no se de donde salio este fic... simplemente se me ocurrio. Esta es la primera ves que _trato_ de hacer un log fic ya que mis trabajos han sido puros one shots (si quieren se pasan por mi perfil y los lee^^) igual todavia no estoy segura de si lo voy a seguir todo depende de sus comentarios, asi que porfa me dejan un lindo RW para ver que les parece el fic :)**

**Espero que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y que lo disfruten : D nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Edward POV.

Un fuerte suspiro se escapo de mis labios. Todavía me quedaba una conexión más para llegar a mi destino, Phoenix. Tal vez el vuelo no fuera tan tedioso si me encontrara en la cabina de primera clase, que es realmente donde _debería _estar. Pero ¡vamos!, que otra cosa podía hacer cuando veía al otro lado de la estancia de espera, a una pobre muchacha sufriendo con un par de bebes gemelos y un pequeñín con carita de demonio. Además de que se advertía que no eran de una familia para nada acomodada. Y bueno, respondiendo a como fui criado, me vi en la _obligación_ de cederle a esa muchacha mi acogedor y gran asiendo en la primera clase.

Mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, fueron los que me criaron de esta manera. Y, ¿cómo no? Si mi familia era la dueña de una de las más grandes empresas benefactoras del mundo. Precisamente este era el motivo de mi viaje. Iría a Phoenix para encargarme de hacer la conexión con una nueva sede.

Al fin había arribado en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Me dirigí –luego de buscar mis maletas- rápidamente a encontrar un taxi. En el cielo se podía ver el crepúsculo. Estaba agotado, solo quería llegar a mi hotel lo más rápido posible a descansar; mañana tendría que ir a la sede –que en este caso vendría siendo un hogar de chicos huérfanos- para conocer sus condiciones.

Mientras me dirigía a entrar a la recepción escuche unos gritos detrás de mí. -¡Agárrenlo!-. Me voltee rápido para ver como una masa chocaba conmigo y casi consigue tirarme. Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con un rostro un tanto sucio pero que tenía un par de ojos con un hermoso color chocolate. Su mirada se encontró con la mía por lo que debieron ser milésimas de segundo, aunque a mí me parecieran un poco más.

-¡Detenlo! ¡Es un ladrón!- seguían los gritos del hombre que corría para acercarse hasta nosotros. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me empujo con increíble fuerza hacia el piso, y siguió corriendo calle abajo como alma que lleva el diablo. El nombre se acerco hasta mí y se apoyo en sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Se en-encuentra b-bien?- me pregunto tendiéndome la mato.

-Si- respondí. – ¿Usted?

-¡Para nada!- ahora su semblante se tornó molesto. – ¡Ese maldito rufián consiguió robarme mi cartera, me ha dejado sin nada!

-¿Rufián? –Hice memoria; el _muchacho_ tenía puesta una andrajosa gorra de beisbol, en la que parecía tener recogido su cabello. Efectivamente sería más conveniente llamarlo _muchacha_. Además basándome en sus facciones que –a pesar de estar manchadas- eran demasiado finas para ser de un varón.

Antes de poder aclararle esto al hombre, me dio la espalda y se fue nuevamente corriendo hasta donde había llegado un policía.

Me encogí de hombros. _Que tipo más extraño_, pensé.

Ya me encontraba alojado en mi habitación de hotel. Cuando me fui a dormir todavía me atormentaba un poco el robo propinado a aquel hombre; pero lo que más me perseguía, eran ese par de orbes achocolatados.

Sentía pena… pena por esa pobre muchacha que no tendría más de unos veinte años; y sin embargo, ya se encontraba por las calles robando en esas fachas haraposas. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, me convencí de que estaba siendo muy absurdo y que lo mejor era tratar de conseguir el sueño pronto.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla. Me encontraba en medio de una calle desierta, podía notar que era muy entrada la noche. Había luna nueva y no se veía ni una sola estrella. Escuche una especie de ruido o sollozo, lo que me hizo dirigir mi mirada hacia su lugar de procedencia.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando vi la figura agachada de la muchacha _ratera._ Estaba llorando abrazada a sus piernas y con su cara entre ellas, por lo que no podía verle la cara. Trate de avanzar hacia ella; sentía algo dentro de mí, era como una fuerza que me empujaba y me hacia ansiar enormemente el verle el rostro. Pero me detuve abruptamente cuando vi unas sombras atrás de ella. La más grande se fue acercando hasta arrodillarse a su espalda y colocar sus manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de la chica. Inclino su cabeza y pareció susurrarle algo. Ella se levanto y al fin pude ver su sucio y lindo rostro; me miro de una manera my extraña que no supe interpretar y luego me dio la espalda mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad respaldada por las sombras. Trate de alcanzarla pero no podía mover mis pies, era como si estuvieran pegados en la tierra. Luche y luche tratando de avanzar hacia ella mientras esta, se iba desvaneciendo más cada vez. Era tanta la desesperación de no poder moverme, que termine despertándome pegando un fuerte grito y empapado en sudor.

Pase la mayoría de la mañana dando una conferencia en la sede principal de Phoenix. Ahora me encontraba nuevamente en mi habitación de hotel arreglándome para bajar a comer y luego ir a visitar el "Hogar de niños huérfanos".

Conseguí alquilar un automóvil; un bonito volvo plateado. Mientras iba por las calles y me detenía en un semáforo en rojo, vi en la acera a un muchacho de tez morena y muy musculoso. No supe porque pero me llamo un poco la atención. Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino.

Toque un par de veces el timbre de la descuidada fachada de la mansión. Estaba ubicada en una área verde; rodeada de arboles en la parte trasera y un prado extenso pero descuidado en las demás direcciones. A simple vista podría parecer un colegio. Había otras tantas edificaciones en los alrededores, pero no exactamente muy cercanas.

-¿Sr. Cullen?- uh, no me fije que ya habían abierto. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. –Oh, pase adelante por favor. Lo esperábamos.- Me guio por un pequeño pasillo y luego hasta una oficina.

-Tome asiento Sr. Cullen - Me dijo con una sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Marta Cope. Es un gusto conocerlo al fin.

-El gusto es mío Sr. Cope –estreche su mano-, pero por favor, llámeme Edward.

Era una mujer muy agradable, además de que parecía querer mucho lo que hacía y eso era muy importante. Estuvimos platicando un buen rato acerca de todo el papeleo. Se supone que la _Corp. Cullen Charity_ "adoptaría" el hogar para convertirlo en una de sus sedes.

-Me gustaría mostrarle algunas áreas del hogar, así podrá hacerse una idea de cómo viven los jóvenes aquí.- Asentí.

Me fue mostrando poco a poco las instalaciones más importantes. -¿Qué edades tienen exactamente? –pregunte cuando vi pasar corriendo a unos niños de alrededor de diez o doce años.

-Nos encargamos principalmente de jóvenes, van desde los diez a los diecisiete años.- Escuchamos unas risas fuertes al final del pasillo. La Sr. Cope sonrió enormemente y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Caminamos hasta donde se terminaba el pasillo en un gran arco. El paisaje denotaba que era la parte trasera del edificio, pues se encontraban los arboles al frente. Sin embargo, antes de estos se podía apreciar un prado mucho más cuidado que el de los alrededores, incluso poseía unas lindas flores y un pequeño parque a la izquierda. En el lado contrario se encontraban un grupo grande de chicos de diferentes edades, pero que concordaban con lo dicho por la señora cope. Todos ellos llevaban harapos por ropas, pero aun así lucían felices jugando a perseguirse unos a otros.

Uno de los niños más pequeños –de unos diez años- se percato de nuestra presencia. -¡Sr. Cope!- grito mientras corría en nuestra dirección; pero se tropezó con una piedra lo que hizo que callera al suelo de cara.

-¡Seth!- otra muchacha corrió a ayudarlo y me quede helado. ¡Era ella!... la ratera.

Se agacho mientras el niño sollozaba y le sobaba la espalda tratando de calmarlo. Sonrió hermosamente cuando se dio cuenta que no era nada grave. Se veía diferente… en ese segundo me di cuenta que traía el cabello suelto, en vez de con esa andrajosa gorra. Y valla que tenía un cabello hermoso.

La Sr. Cope se acerco hasta ellos, conmigo siguiéndole los talones. –Seth, ¿estás bien?

-S-si- sollozo el chico frotándose los ojos.

-No fue nada grave- dijo la chica mientras levantaba la vista hacia la Sr. Cope. Luego su mirada se encontró con la mía. Abrió los ojos de par en par, incluso se puso más pálida de lo que ya era. Por mi expresión estaba seguro de que se dio cuenta que la recordaba.

-Tu… -susurro casi inaudiblemente.

* * *

**Bueno eso fuee jejej el primer capi..! espero que les haya gustado y porfaaa dejemn su RW pork sino hay si no se si el fic es totalment puajj o si tiene salvación xp. AHH muy importante tambn esk me dijan si tiene algun error en algun lado o algo para corregirlo x.x**

**GRACIAS : -)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias de verdad a todos los que dejaron RW, los que agregaron la historia a alerts y a fav..! recibi buenos comentarios asi que la historia sigue : ) aca esta el 2do cp... ojala que les gusta y ya saben me dejan su RW para ver que les parecio, tambien si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia seria bienvenida!!!**

**gracias..! nus leemos abajo!**

* * *

Edward POV

-¿Lo conoces querida?- le pregunto la Sra. Cope; al momento en que ella se levantaba bruscamente.

-!No! -casi grito. -Eh... Este... Es que lo confundí con un conocido. -Se volteo a verme con una mirada amenazante –que Cope no advirtió-, y agrego: -Jamás lo eh visto en mi vida.

-¡Isabella! -grito alguien a mi espalda. -¡Ven aquí ahora!- Ella miro en esa dirección, y mientras la Sra. Cope se agachaba para ver al niño, paso por mi lado golpeando mi hombro y lanzándome otra mirada mordaz.

Me quede casi en shock. Esta muchacha era todo un personaje. Mientras caminaba la observe: tenía muy buena figura: esbelta, de estatura media, con cabellos lacios color caoba. Y era muy pálida, tanto que incluso sucia como estaba -no tanto como la primera vez que la vi-, lucia frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

Era muy obvio el mensaje que quería transmitirme con esas miradas matadoras que alcanzo a darme: ¡_No digas nada!_ -Tal vez un-… _No te conviene._

-¿Edward, te encuentras bien? Luces algo enfermo.

-Eh... -regrese la vista a la Sra. Cope. -Si estoy bien, no se preocupe. –Me hizo señas para que siguiéramos caminando. -Am... ¿esa chica... Eh se ve algo, grande para estar aquí, no?-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ah... ¿Bella? Bueno… vera, ella no es muy mayor exactamente; tiene veinte años. Pero aunque ya está en edad de seguir su camino, por cosas del destino se le ha hecho un poco difícil. Es muy apegada con todos en el hogar y, debo admitir que nosotros también somos muy apegados a ella. -Sonrió. –No vaya a pensar que la tenemos como una mantenida, no estamos en posición para eso. Ella es como una trabajadora más; solo que vive aquí -se encogió de hombros.- Somos una gran familia.

-No se preocupe.- Mi curiosidad acerca de _Isabella_ rayaba en lo ridículo; casi sentía la _necesidad_ de saber más sobre ella. Igualmente no creí eficaz el seguir preguntando a la Sra. Cope.

Se hizo la hora de la cena y me invitaron a participar de él.

-Espero que no le incomode que no sea una comida precisamente… _fina_, joven Edward. Además de que comemos con los huérfanos… todos juntos. –Me dijo Marta, una de las mujeres coordinadoras. Nos íbamos acercando al comedor.

-Me indignaría si no fuera así –respondí con una sonrisa.

Entramos al gran comedor. Definitivamente se podría hacer pasar por un instituto: Mesas redondas repartidas por toda la gran estancia y al final una cantina donde repartían la comida a los chicos.

Me guiaron a una de las mesas más cercanas a la cantina; ya se encontraba en ella la Sra. Cope y otras tantas coordinadoras. –Ahora le traigo su cena joven Edward -me dijo marta.- Asentí incómodamente; no me gustaba mucho como me trataban… como si yo fuera alguien superior o algo así. Y por más que insistí en que no lo hicieran, parecían no escucharme.

Mi mirada se dirigió unos segundos hacía los chicos que se divertían mientras comían. Algunos lucían desesperados, como si no hubieran comido en días; era muy triste.

Luego me volví hacia la cantina. Y ahí estaba otra vez… Bella. Se estaba encargando de repartir la comida en una de las filas. En seguida me pare y alcance a Marta. –Yo me encargo –le susurre, mientras le quitaba la segunda bandeja que supuse era la mía.

Me situé en la hilerita que daba hasta ella. No me había visto aun, pero por supuesto que yo si la observaba; Se encontraba igual que hace unas horas, solo que estaba limpia pero igual tenía el cabello recogido con su gorra. También me di cuenta, del momento en que le dio una ración extra a un chico, mientras le quiñaba un ojo y ponía en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa. -¡Isabella! ¿Qué haces? ¿Otra vez?- Ella rodo sus ojos mientras se giraba hacia la misma persona que le había gritado en la tarde.

-¿Ahora qué, rayos? –pregunto mordaz hacia la mujer.

-¡No me hables en ese tono, y no digas esas malas palabras enfrente de los chicos! –mientras hablaba, Isabella le hizo señas al chico para que corriera. Entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-¿Qué hace _este _todavía aquí? –me señalo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así al benefactor Cullen?! –sus ojos se agrandaron y trago saliva.

-Benefactor… -susurro.

-¡Así es! Ahora discúlpate… ¡anda! Y sabes muy bien porque te grite. Las raciones son iguales para todos, tú estas al tanto de ello.

-Oh… lo lamento mucho _Sr._ Cullen –me dijo con ironía y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego se giro a la mujer: -Claro que estoy al tanto _Greta. _–Agrego con la mandíbula apretada y una mirada asesina.- No te preocupes que te puedes quedar con mi parte.- Se saco el delantal con brusquedad, lo arrogo al suelo y luego salió a paso rápido del comedor.

La mayoría de los chicos no pudieran aguantar las carcajadas ante la escena que mostro Bella con la vieja Greta. Incluso yo me encontré riendo un poco ante sus ocurrencias.

-Edward, discúlpala. –Me voltee y era la Sra. Cope quien me hablaba. Asentí.

-Está bien. Pero me gustaría hablar sobre lo ocurrido después de la cena, si no le molesta. –Ahora fue ella quien asintió.

Después, la Sra. Cope y yo nos dirigimos a su oficina. Allí nos encontramos a la vieja Greta.

-Disculpe usted el incidente ocurrido en la cantina. Es que esa _muchachita_ es incorregible. –Greta lucia realmente irritada.

-Bella es una buena muchacha –la defendió Cope-, es solo que ha pasado por mucho y se ha creado sus propias maneras para desarrollarse con los demás. –Me miro. –Te aseguro Edward, que Bella no nos da mayores problemas. Es descortés con la mayoría de la gente, sí; pero igualmente con los niños es como un ángel, incluso la consideran su hermana mayor.

¿Un ángel?, definitivamente parecía uno. Las palabras de la Sra. Cope no hicieron más que alimentar mi curiosidad: ¿Qué había pasado por muchas cosas? Pero, ¿qué cosas? Me intrigaba en sobremanera la historia de Bella.

Se hizo muy tarde, por lo que ya era momento de irme. Mientras salía y me diría al Volvo vi una sombra moverse a lo lejos, después de unos segundos conseguí distinguirla… era Bella.

Decidi esconderme entre la maleza y el Volvo para observarla. Caminaba despreocupadamente con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su gastado jean y en la otra llevaba un cigarrillo. Se detuvo a observar el Volvo.

-Um, el riquillo ese sigue aquí. –frunció el ceño y siguió su camino. Yo aguante la risa ante sus palabras.

Me sorprendió que no entrara; en vez, se fue por uno de los costados de la casona. Espere a que pudiera estar lo suficientemente lejos para probar seguirla. Me encamine de puntillas por donde se había ido; todo estaba muy oscuro y no lograba vislumbrar nada. Ya me había resignado y estaba por dar la media vuelta y seguir por mi camino…

-¡Buhhhh! –No pude evitar gritar y cubrirme el rostro por el susto, y casi al instante escuche una cantarina risa. Quite mis brazos de mi rostro y hay estaba _ella_.

-¡Oye! No es gracioso, me diste un susto de muerte.

-Que patético. –rodo sus ojos y aspiró de su cigarrillo. -¿Se puede saber porque demonios me estabas siguiendo?

-¿Cómo sabes que te estaba siguiendo? –inquirí con verdadera curiosidad.

Su rostro se volvió sombrío de repente. –Cuando eres de la calle, hay que estar atentos. Claro que… tú no entiendes nada de eso. –Arrogo su cigarrillo al suelo, lo piso y luego me dio la espalda encaminándose al frente de la casona.

-¡Espera…! –se volteo con un marcado ceño en sus facciones.

-¡¿Qué?! No me moleste ¿sí?, suficiente tengo con el regaño que me ganare por la historia de la "_ladroncita"_, que seguro le contaste a Cope.

-Yo no le eh contado nada a nadie. –me defendí. Su expresión fue confusa por lo que aclare: -No se… creo que, tenía la intención de hablar contigo primero… del asunto.

-¿Hablar conmigo?... ¡Por favor! –soltó irónica. Tuvo la intención de retirarse nuevamente, pero se retracto. –Bueno… igual y no tienes que meter al hogar en esto –hablaba de manera dubitativa-, quiero decir… ellos no son unos… _ladronzuelos_ como… yo. ¡Y además –ahora se expresaba precipitadamente- en serio lo necesitan… mucho!

-No te preocupes, no tengo intención de abandonar el hogar. -Pareció realmente aliviada. –En estos momentos, quien me preocupa eres tú.

Mis palabras parecieron molestarla en sobre manera. Sus ojos expresaban odio, mientras se afrontaba a mí con los puños cerrados. -¿Acaso sientes lastima por mí, idiota?

-No dije eso; solo dije que me preocupabas… me preocupa que andes en cosas en las que no deberías, Bella.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú en lo que debería andar y en lo que no?! ¡No me conoces! –Estaba prácticamente gritando ahora. Se volteo nuevamente con la intención de irse, pero tuve el atrevimiento de adelantarme y tomarla por el antebrazo.

-¡Espera…! –Luego todo pasó muy rápido: En ese segundo ella se volteo bruscamente echa una fiera. Lo próximo que supe fue que su puño estaba en mi quijada; y luego termine en el suelo.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar nunca más en tu vida riquillo! ¡Ya te dije que no me conoces, así que mejor aléjate de mí porque sino la próxima será mucho peor!

Me quede tirado en el piso a sobándome la quijada ensangrentada, mientras veía como Bella se alejaba a paso firme y la absorbían las sombras del bosque… tal y como en mi sueño.

* * *

**Bueno esto fue el 2do cap. Me dejan un RW aver k les parecio, si? o:-) jejeje...! bueno ya me voy que estoy aca actualizando rapidito...!**

**saludos..! cualquier error o algo no duden en avizarme ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoala : ) aki llego con el 3er capi. Este es POV Blls; el el capi más largo hasta ahora. Y es más que todo para conocer un poco sobre la vida de nuestra "matona"(? como me comento en un RW "Little Freckles") jejeje!**

**no tengo muxo que decir xp ademas de que ando apurada.. tngo sueño T.T asi que.... SALUDOSS y nos leemos abajo para otra notita. : D**

* * *

Bella POV

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con este güerito? Uff, ya me estaba sacando de quicio. Pero el que se atreviera a tocarme y que de paso me mirara con lastima… ¡no! Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Claro que tenía que andarme con mucho cuidado, el sabe que yo soy una ladrona y no me conviene para nada que lo suelte… bueno, puede que no esté ganándome su confianza para nada; pero es que el tipo en serio me saca de mis casillas.

Igual y no es como si pudiera confiar en mí de todos modos. Digo, ¡vamos! Soy una ratera, y él lo sabe perfectamente. Um, y más ahora que le di un buen derechazo. No puedo evitar sonreí como tonta por ese _"logro"_.

Entonces… quería "hablar" conmigo para ayudarme. ¿Quién se cree? Solamente porque derrocha dinero y conquista a todos tan solo con su "_carita linda_", no significa que pueda comprender lo que viven las personas más allá de su propia nariz.

El viene de otro mundo, es un… "nacido en cuna de oro", como dicen por ahí… Además…

-¡Ouch! –por andar de distraída, termine chocando contra quien sabe qué cosa. -¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Au! ¿Bella?... ¿Pero qué haces despierta a estas horas? –pregunto mi amiga Alice masajeándose la cabeza por el golpe. Estaba adormilada, solamente así se le podía encontrar en un estado _normal_… naturalmente parece una persona sensible a la cafeína, que paso todo su día en un Starbucks.

-No seas metiche Alice, no estoy de humor, en serio. Además la pregunta seria… ¿Qué haces _tú_ despierta a estas horas?

-No me pidas que no sea metiche si vas a terminar siéndolo tú –me saco la lengua y yo rodé los ojos. Luego lo medito por un segundo: -Es que no puedo dormir; ¿me acompañas por un vaso de leche tibia? –puso su carita de perrito degollado. Suspire y asentí.

-Bella… ¿te importaría decirme porque has estado hoy de peor humor que nunca? –me pregunto, mientras servía dos vasos de leche en la mesita que había dentro de la cocina del hogar.

-Simplemente no es mi día, Alice… -le dije comenzando a tomar del vaso que me sirvió. Rio entre dientes.

-Créeme... Puedo ver que no es tu día. Pero también puedo ver que hay algo más; te conozco demasiado bien Bella... Y lo sabes.

Suspire pesadamente. Alice era la única persona -hasta ahora- que se había enterado de mí... "Trabajo". Ella era demasiado perspicaz; además de que, como ya comento, me conocía demasiado. Naturalmente que término descubriéndome.

-Es que… -tome una gran bocanada de aire y termine soltándole todo de un tirón: -alguien más descubrió mi _secreto_.

Alice se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Quién? –susurro.

-¿Recuerdas al riquillo que estuvo aquí todo el día de hoy y…?

Me interrumpió. -¿Qué si lo recuerdo? ¿Quién no? Esta súper guapo. –ahora tenía su tonta cara soñadora. Chasquee mis dedos enfrente de sus ojos.

-Planeta tierra llamando a Alice. No seas absurda; ¿no has entendido aún que él fue el que me descubrió? –la comprensión llego a su expresión.

-Pero, ¿Cómo...?

A partir que aquí empecé a contarle todo lo ocurrido… bueno, casi todo. Solo deje a parte, la escenita en el bosque al costado de la casona.

-Pero Bella, ¿Qué tal si esto se convierte en un problema para el hogar, si él…? –la interrumpí.

-Tranquila Alice, él me dijo que… "lo mío" no interferiría en las cosas del hogar.

-¿Desde cuándo confías tanto en las personas, eh? –me pregunto sarcástica y con ojos acusadores. Yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-No te pongas _Greta_, ¿quieres? Um, no lo sé –me encogí de hombros-, la verdad es que es un tipo raro.

-¿Y acaso no pretende al menos echarte de aquí? –lucía confusa.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero–le dije sarcástica. –El muy idiota me dijo algo así como… "me preocupas _huerfanita_, no puedes meterte en cosas que no debes"… a algo parecido. ¿Quién se cree que es, para tenerme lastima? ¡Por favor! –suspire tratando de calmarme. –Mejor dejemos el tema, que siento como me hierve la sangre otra vez. Él no va a decir nada, y si en tal caso lo hace… ya se verá con mi amigo _el puño_. Ya vámonos a dormir, mejor.

Me levante de la silla, pero Alice no hizo ningún movimiento. Ahora que lo pensaba no se había movió un centímetro, prácticamente desde que comencé mi pequeño discurso. Solamente estaba ahí, mirándome fijamente con ojos penetrantes. -¿Alice… estas bien?

Trascurrió un segundo, en el que pareció regresar de donde sea que estuvieran sus pensamientos. -¿Um? Si… Bella, estoy bien. Ven vamos a dormir. –me tomo por el brazo con una sonrisa y prácticamente me arrastro hacía nuestro dormitorio compartido. Así como ella; yo también la conocía bastante bien… algo se traía entre manos la duendecillo.

El estruendoso sonido del reloj de mesa me despertó. Eran las seis de la mañana, la hora en que normalmente empezaba mi día.

-Buenos días. -me dijo Alice, que estaba en la cama ubicada en la esquina contraria a la mía. Se estiraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Definitivamente parece que tú tienes un buen día. ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? -inquirí mientras la imitaba estirándome.

-No lo sé, es que tengo un presentimiento; Algo bueno pasara estos días, te lo aseguro. -Dicho esto, tomo sus cosas para el aseo y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Seguro... Algo bueno. -susurre rodando mis ojos y parándome para comenzar otro tedioso día.

La mañana transcurrió igual que siempre. Alice y yo, junto con Ángela y Jessica -por ser las más grandes del hogar-; nos encargábamos siempre de ayudar y guiar a los niños con sus tareas. Por supuesto siempre tratábamos de hacer las cosas lo más divertido posible... Y vaya que lo eran. Prácticamente solo se escuchaban risas por toda la casona. No es como que Jessica -la cual era bastante quejona e irritante- cooperara mucho; pero igual los chicos y yo nos divertíamos a lo grande planeando cosas para hacerle. Nuestras sonrisitas traviesas eran tan obvias, que algunas veces terminaban regañándonos incluso antes de hacer las maldades. Claro que eso solo lo hacía mejor.

Todos en el hogar son mi familia; incluso Jessica y la vieja Greta -o vinagreta, como la llamaban los chicos-, a pesar de que esta última era quien me retaba constantemente. Pero yo sabía que en el fondo -muy en el fondo-, algo de aprecio me tenía.

Sin embargo, a partir del medio día todo era muy diferente: Tenía que ponerme mi "disfraz"; que consistía en mi querida gorra -la cual me regalo Seth hace bastante tiempo- recogiendo mi cabello y una expresión seria y ruda. Esa es la actitud que_ debes_ tener si quieres sobrevivir en la calle, y más en este... "Negocio".

La versión que creen todos en el hogar -menos Alice-, es que simple y sencillamente salgo en las tardes a mi trabajo como ayudante de entregas y trabajos varios; algo de lo más común. Ya que, por supuesto, no podía permitir que Cope se enterara de mi verdadero oficio... Terminaría poniéndose como Greta o algo mucho peor, ¡ugh! Y definitivamente no iba a permitir que me separaran de _mis_ chicos y de Alice.

Y así, pasaron un par de días más… en la misma rutina común. No volví a ver al riquillo; según Alice había venido todas las tardes –"con una aporreada en el rostro", había agregado mi amiga mirándome con sospecha-. Y, claro que me preocupe en un principio de que se hubiera enojado y soltara todo mi secretito. Pero me tranquilice, al día siguiente del incidente, cuando vi que todo seguía tan calmado como el mar por el horizonte.

-¡Isabella! ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan distraída últimamente?- exclamo la vinagreta mientras me daba un empujón y me apartaba a un lado del corredor. -Andas como alma en pena; caminando casi sin darte cuenta. ¡Anda, apúrate doblando esas ropas! -colocamos nuestras cestas de ropa en el mesón, y comenzamos a doblarlas.

Tenía la _ligera_ impresión de que la vinagreta estaba más agria que nunca. No paraba un segundo de retarme, y ya me tenía bastante irritada. Claro que trataba por todos los medios de controlarme: lo último que quería era alcanzar a darle un porrazo, y que Cope se metiera en el asunto... Con ella sí que no podía ponerme impertinente.

Era de tarde ya, pero no tenía intención de ir hoy, a hacer mis "trabajitos". Estábamos bajo una fecha muy importante: el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Ángela. Y...

-¡Greta adivina quien llego ya! -Zara: una de las coordinadoras; agradable aunque algo... Loca. -¡Espera, espera! Mejor yo te dijo... Llego el joven Edward. -Genial, lo que me faltaba... El "señorito" Edward.

-¡Por dios, Zara! Edward es un muchacho muy joven para ti, deja de andar con esos atrevimientos. -la reprendió en susurros mientras terminaba de doblar una de las "prendas" de los chicos. -¡Y tú, Isabella! Muévete a terminar con eso y luego con estas. Yo me voy a recibir al señorito Edward. -Rodé mis ojos enojada cuando se fue. Lo que hace la gente por conveniencia... Al menos Cope no era tan obvia.

Termine de doblar todo y luego, junto con Alice y Jessica, preparamos un pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ángela. Tratamos de adornar un poco el comedor, pero la verdad no había mucha diferencia.

-¿No crees que es encantador lo que hacen las chicas para el cumpleaños? -preguntaba Cope, mientras entraba a nuestras espaldas al comedor. Cuando me voltee, me sorprendí al ver al güerito entrando después de ella. También venía Greta.

Observo al rededor por unos segundos y luego sus lindos ojos se fijaron en mi... ¡Espera...! ¡¿Como que, "lindos ojos"?! Tanto andar con Alice ya me estaba afectando. -Sí, es realmente muy generoso- respondió con su mirada clavada en la mía. -Y, por supuesto que acepto el quedarme a la celebrada reunión. -sonrío.

-¡¿Qué?! -No pude evitar soltar la pregunta, y menos que saliera con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado.

-El joven Edward ah dicho, que desea quedarse a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ángela. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso, Isabella? -soltó la vinagreta.

-¡Bella! -Ya tenía mi boca abierta lista para denegar -no muy gratamente- la opción de que se quedara. Pero la llamada de Cope y la mirada severa que me dio, hizo que la cerrara de golpe.

-Ninguno -susurre al fin. Aunque, claro que se marcaba el descontento en mis facciones... ¡No tenía ninguna intención de esconderlo!

En ese momento, Zara empezó a llamarlo efusivamente. Antes de que se fuera, pude ver como tenía plasmada en la cara una sonrisita de suficiencia y me observaba divertido. ¡El muy estúpido! Sabe que me tiene en la palma de su mano por ser el, "lindo benefactor Cullen"... uff. Pero no me conoce, y ya sabrá él quién es Isabella Swan.

-¿Bella estas bien? -Alice consiguió sacarme de mis maquinaciones traviesas. Mis planes iban desde lanzarle el pastel a la cara y otras cosas muchas, muchas peores. Pero sabía que no debía...

-Alice, sabes que te adoro ¿no? -sonrió. -Eres la única que puede llegar en el momento correcto, para evitar que haga alguna estupidez. -siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada.

-¿El guapo Cullen otra vez? Bella cálmate, sabes que no te conviene hacer nada... No nos conviene. -rectifico luego.

Suspire. -Lo sé, lo sé. P_or los chicos, no nos conviene, hazlo por los chicos, Seth_... Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, tratando de acallar al diablillo dentro de mí, que reclamaba vengarse del riquillo ese.

Estaba sirviendo refrescos para algunos chicos, cuando escuche _su_ voz a mi espalda… -Bella… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Este definitivamente estaba loco. Se cavaba su propia tumba. ¿No le bastaba con uno…? Pues yo me encargaría de dejarle el otro lado de la cara con mi _buena_ firma.

**

* * *

**

Umm que querra decirle Edward a bellita? le terminara pegando -otra vez- ella? sintonicenos a la misma hora y en el mismo canal(??)

Espero quue les haya gustado el Capi que hasta ahora s el más larguito, como ya habia dicho.

ya saben dejenme su RW porfa, con sus coments y demas (se aceptan sugerencia ;)....!

bYEEE : D


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa! Porfa DISCULPEN la tardanza : (..! esk me ha ocurrido una serie de eventos desafortunados xp jaa no tanto... veran estoy en mi semana de examnes x.x por eso me tarde más de lo normal en terminar el capi, ademas de que en mi laptop me caduco el office u.u por lo que tuve que andar escribiendo el capi en la balckberry (que es un poco incomodo por cierto) y en la cual no tenia la valiosaa ayuda del corrector x.x y imaginense... para subir un capi con **_horrores_**, mejor se esperaban un rato más, no? jejeje**

**Buen, continuando.... GRACIAS a todos los que han agregado el fic a sus favoritos y alertas... y por supuesto tambien a los que dejan su RW ( como ROSMARLIN, que ha seguido el fic desde el comienzo... (: saludoss )**

**Bueno como les dije estoy en mi semana de exmnes asi que tal vez me tarde un poco tambn subiendo el proximo cap... ademas de algo IMPORTANTE que queria compartir con los que me leen... es que estoyy HAPPY porque ya tengo mi entrada para ir al estreno de NEW MOON aca en venezuela (que sera el 4)..! PD: no agunto más para ver la peli T.T**

**Bueno, ya basta xD. aqui les tengo el capi 4.. espero que lo disfruten... y ya saben me dejan su RW ; D**

**PD2: PERDON POR EL ERROR DE HACE RATO (a "Inmans" principalmente que me dejo un RW por este motivo. Aca esta el capi ; ) . **

**E****s que se me habia colado sin querer x.x . Ademas de que trate de subirlo 2 veces y en ambas se corto la electricidad por mi zona -.-" bueno supongo que si estan leyendo esto, es por que ya dejaron de _jugar_ con los cables electricos jejeje : ) nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Bella POV

Respire profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma antes de enfrentarlo. Sabía que no debía hacer ninguna estupidez… lo sabía.

-¿Qué quieres? –me voltee al fin hacia su rostro. ¡Bah! Tenía que admitirlo… Su _perfecto_ rostro.

¡Vamos! Es que no es tan difícil darse cuenta. Por más irritante que fuera, estaba bastante… bueno. _¡Cálmate Bella!_ – Me reproche –_De verdad que juntarme con Alice me estaba atrofiando el cerebro._

-Um, bueno… ¿Cómo estas? -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Me encuentro perfectamente. ¿No tienes nada más que decir? –Respondí por el- No. Bueno si me disculpas, tengo que irme. –Trate de huir pero el volvió a interponerse; esta vez, cuidándose claramente de no tocarme.

-Vaya… aprendes más rápido de lo que creí. –Mencione.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros-, no me molesta para nada admitir que tu… "detalle" de la otra noche, me dejo algo adolorido. Por lo que prefiero que no se repita.

-No tienes solo que tocarme, para conseguir que te de otro de mis… "detalles". –Le amenace levemente molesta.

Levanto sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, en señal de rendición. – ¡Vamos Bella! Dame un respiro. No fue para tanto lo de la otra noche; no tenías porque reaccionar así. No tenía intención de hacerte daño…

-Como si pudieras… -murmure y el sonrió torcidamente. Vaya sonrisita linda y sexy… _¡Bella, por dios… Basta!_ -Escucha, si no quieres que pase otra vez, entonces solo haz lo que te eh pedido desde que te conocí… ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Si, tal vez eso es lo que debería de hacer…

-¡Al fin! –suspire exasperada.

-… Pero no lo haré. –termino solemne. Lo mire incrédula.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Edward Cullen? –Estaba empezando a irritarme. No entendía porque simplemente no podía dejarme en paz.

-¡Ya te lo dije… Isabella! Solo quiero ayudarte, solo eso. –hablaba de manera que no quedaran dudas; pero bien sabía yo, lo buenas que podían llegar a ser las personas en el arte de mentir.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Porque querrías ayudarme? ¿A mí? ¡Las personas no ayudan a otras personas solo porque sí! –Él bufó.

-¡Pues mi familia si! Yo sí… ¿Olvidas que soy un benefactor? –termino, cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia, y con esa estúpida sonrisa sexy y arrogante modelada en su linda carita… ¡Ugh!

Iba a replicar pero fui interrumpida. -¡Bella, Edward! –Alice… obvio.

-Hola, Alice. –la saludo Edward, para luego absorber de su vaso de lo más tranquilo… ¡Espera…! ¿Estos se conocen? Le di una mirada interrogante a Alice, a lo cuál respondió sonriente:

-Edward y yo nos conocimos ayer. Es un tipo realmente _genial_. -me dijo significativamente y mirándome fijamente. Le rodé mis ojos.

-Lo aprecio. -Le dijo sonriendo, momentos antes de que se apareciera Zara desdé su espalda, y le abrazara por uno de sus brazos... ¿Y está que?

-Edward, ¿te estas divirtiendo? -Oí que le pregunto, mientras me zampaba un pasapalo.

-Eh, si... Estaba platicando con las chicas. -Lucía realmente incomodó; lo cuál a mi me encanto. Y si bien, ahora no podía vengarme como era _debido_; con algo pequeñito me conformaba...

-¡Oh, pero seguro que tendrás cosas mucho más importantes que atender con Zara... Alice, mejor acompáñame a buscar a la cumpleañera! -Le dedique mi propia sonrisita de suficiencia, mientras el me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Tome a Alice del brazo, y la arrastre hacía la mesita donde se hallaba el pastel.

-Pobre Edward, ese fue un movimiento muy vil de tu parte. -Alice me miraba con su típica cara de: "Bella, realmente eres un demonio". Me encogí de hombros y no le di mayor importancia; Estaba más que acostumbrada a que me mirara de esa manera.

-¡Bella, Alice! Muchas gracias por todo esto... Es genial. -Nos decía Ángela emocionada. Alice y ella se abrazaron dando saltitos, yo preferí retirarme discretamente para evitar toda esa exagerada efusividad.

-¿Bella? -me llamo Seht en un tono extraño. Lo mire interrogante. -Tengo ganas de ir al baño. -justo hay me di cuenta que se agarraba _ahí_ abajo.

-Pensé que habías superado la etapa de: "miedo a ir al baño solo". -Le dije divertida. Frunció su ceñito ligeramente molesto.

-¡Ya lo hice, soy grande! -sonreí- Es que el baño esta ocupado, y en serio tengo _muchas_ ganas de ir.

-¡Oh...! - Medité un segundo. Me agache y le susurre al oído- ¿Qué te parece si vamos allá atrás, para que riegues las plantas?

Me miro con ojos asustados. -¡Se supone que no debemos hacer eso, Bella! -rodé mis ojos.

-¡No seas Ángela, Seht! -luego susurre otra vez: -Será solo esta vez, te lo aseguro. Es una emergencia. -termine solemne, pero con una sonrisa traviesa. El asintió, aunque me pareció que realmente era más por la necesidad, que porque lo haya convencido.

Salimos al patio del hogar. Seht se ubico entre una maleza algo alejada, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera verme... Para asegurarse de que estaba "a salvo y en compañía", me dijo.

Estaba distraída, así que me sorprendí un poco cuando me abrazo. -Gracias, Bella. Eres la mejor. -Me dijo. Me reí, le regrese el abrazo y le dí un besito encima de sus cabellos.

Hizo ademán para que regresáramos, pero me frené. -Anda tú, yo me quedare aquí un rato... Tranquilo. -Asintió con una sonrisa, y se alejo corriendo.

Me reí ligeramente viendo como se alejaba... ¡_Ah, el pequeño __Seht__! Siempre tan bueno..._ -pensé.

Mire a mi al rededor... La noche estaba iluminada por la luna llena y una leve brisa pegaba en el prado. Todo esto le daba un aspecto encantador y pacífico. Si bien no era el lugar más destacable, seguía siendo para _nosotros_, nuestro jardín... Nuestro lugar de paz.

Saque un cigarrillo que tenía bien guardado dentro de mi zapato -desgastado, debo agregar-. Lo estaba encendiendo, cuando escuche _su_ voz...

-¿Enseñándole "buenas" cosas a los niños, Bella? -Cuando me voltee, hay estaba él... Mi actual tormento.

-¿Estás espiándome ahora? -Le dije tranquila... No estaba de humor para discusiones. Se encogió de hombros.

-No. Solo los encontré por casualidad. Eh... supongo que, la Sra. Cope no permite algo como eso en el hogar... ¿O me equívoco? -Inquirió señalando el cigarrillo.

-No te equivocas... -sorbí y luego de un instante solté el humo- Pero, no tiene porque enterarse... ¿cierto? -Lo reté.

-Supongo que no. Pero, si resulta ser algo dañino para ti... Creo que es importante que lo sepa. -Me respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sorbí y expulse de nuevo. -Piérdete, Edward. -Me giré, dándole la espalda. Esperaba que me hiciera caso y se alejara. Pero claro, no tuve tanta suerte...

Suspiro pesadamente y caminó poniéndose a mi nivel, y al igual que yo, observando el _paisaje_.

-Es bastante bonito cuando se le mira en una noche como está, ¿no crees? -Me sorprendió un poco su comentario, pero no lo hice notar y solo asentí una vez.

No tenía ganas de quedarme en su compañía, pero menos ánimos tenía aún de regresar a la celebración. Así, que solo me quede hay concentrada en mi cigarrillo y tratando de fingir que no estaba. Algo que se me estaba haciendo más difícil de lo normal...

-¡Edward, ¿estas por hay?!

-¡Mierda! -Inquirí mientras rápidamente lanzaba el cigarrillo al suelo y empezaba a mover mis manos en el aíre como una posesa, tratando de que no quedaran restos de humo u olor.

-¡Esto es realmente divertido de ver! -Me dijo el riquillo riéndose.

Se había ganado el que le marcara el otro lado de su carita, pero con Greta tan cerca... Definitivamente no era una buena idea.

-¡Oh, Edward aquí es...! -Se detuvo bruscamente al verme. -Uh... Estábamos buscándote. Por un segundo pensé que te habías aburrido.

-No, para nada. Es solo que necesitaba un poco de aíre fresco... Y bueno, aquí me encontré a Bella. -Asentí en acuerdo con él. Si quería taparme mis "mañas", entonces no me quejaría.

-Oh, pero será mejor que entres ya. Ven, acompañanos. -Lo llamaba con su mano; Edward pareció resignado cuando comenzó a andar hacía ella, pero igual compuso una grata sonrisa.

Greta espero a que él estuviera ligeramente más adelantado; Le colocó la mano en la espalda y volteo a mirarme con una expresión de reproche. Yo me encogí de mis hombros, haciéndome la desentendida.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que solo estuve sentada en el suelo, tratando de no pensar en nada... Eso era más fácil que pensar en _algo_. Pero igual, al rato se apareció Alice animándome a que regresara al comedor... Me convenció cuando mencionó que Ángela se pondría triste, si no me veía por hay.

Estuve todo el rato atendiendo a los chicos. No sabía porque, pero me sentía distraída... _¡Vamos, Isabella!_ me reproché. _Por supuesto que lo sabes_. Se trataba del güerito; no lo veía por ningún lado, y no sabía porque pero, me sentía extrañamente ansiosa acerca de él. Casi como sí, en el momento en el que fuera a aparecer, me desmayaría de la impresión... Ridículo y sin sentido, lo sé. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Al final se apareció casi de la nada con Cope, cuando estábamos a punto de cantarle el cumpleaños a Ánge. Me fije en que traía una_ gran_ bolsa de regalo en una de sus manos. Claro... él era el "chico generoso" después de todo.

Ángela me arrastro para estar a su lado mientras del otro atrajo a Alice; grande fue mi satisfacción al ver el estúpido mohín de Jessica, por sentirse apartada.

Todo transcurría normal mientras cantábamos, hasta que me sentí observada. Levante la vista y me encontré con ese par de raras y preciosas esmeraldas; incluso parecían brillar resaltando entre la oscuridad. Solo la luz de la vela me permitió ver sus facciones, adornadas con una sonrisa, mientras seguía mirándome con ojos penetrantes.

Me sentí extrañada al percibir en mí, algo que pocas veces había sentido en mi vida: me hallaba cohibida. Por instantes sentí el impulso de retirar mi mirada, pero eso solo haría que el significado de el extraño rubor que aparecía en mis mejillas, fuera más obvio. Así, que continúe sosteniéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido, mostrando mi irritación.

Cuando sonó el estruendo de los aplausos y encendieron las luces, fue cuando ambos retiramos al fin la mirada; como despertando de un trancé.

Empezaron a picar los trozos -relativamente chicos- de torta. Y -como no-, la vieja Greta me dio una bandeja para encargarme de repartirlos. En eso estaba, cuando se me acerco el güerito -que parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que molestarme.

-Creo que tomaré... -me dijo juguetón mientras paseaba su mirada y una de sus manos por la bandeja, decidiendo que trozo agarrar... ¡Como si no fueran todos igual de pequeños, uff!

-Yo _creo_ que, como buen benefactor, deberías ir a comer a uno de esos restaurantes para riquillos... En vez de quitarnos la poca comida que tenemos, a los pobres. -Le escupí, ya obstinada de sus constantes acechos.

-Tranquila, Bella -Me respondió serio esta vez. Tomó un trozo. -Creo entender lo que dices... Si te tranquiliza, puedo... No se, dárselo a alguno de los chicos... Como a Seht.

-¡¿De verdad, Sr. Edward?! -Inquirió el aludido detrás de él. No pude evitar reír al ver su cara de emoción. Aunque, en el fondo también me sentí triste, por no poder ofrecerle algo más que eso.

Edward me acompaño en mi risa... -¡Claro chico, ten...! -Le entregó el pedazo de pastel. Seht lo tomó y se retiro después de murmurar un "gracias".

Iba a escabullirme, pero -sorpresivamente- Edward me tomó por un brazo.

-¡Creí que habías aprendido la lección! -Solté en un siseo bajo, mientras me zafaba bruscamente de su agarre.

-¡Calmate, Bella! -Levanto las manos nuevamente como si se estuviera rindiendo. -Yo... Yo solo...

-¡Tú, ¿qué?! -Casi grite. Me tuve que recordar que estábamos en una sala rodeada de gente -a pesar de que estábamos bastante apartados-, para bajar mi voz. -¡¿qué?! -Repetí.

Suspiro. -No me obligues Bella... -Habló tan bajo que casi ni lo oí...

-¿Qué no te obligue a que? -Inquirí con el ceño fruncido y ahora confusa.

Respiro profundamente, soltando el aire con paciencia. -No me obligues a usar lo que sé de ti para que me escuches y me dejes ayudarte, Bella.

Me quedé estática y en shock. ¡No, él no lo haría! Claro que no... ¿Verdad?

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap : ) esperen el proximo ; D mientras.... presionen el botoncito verde de haya abajo y me dicen que tal, eh? jejeje

**Byeeeee :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa : D DISCULPEN el atrazoo esk todavia tengo problemas con el office y ahora con el openOffice tambien X.X Este cap tambien lo escribi todoo en la blackberry x.x nah y para las correcciones tuve que utilizar una pag. fue un rollo horrible xp agotadoorrr espero que al menos no hayan quedado errores! Pero bueno lo importante esk ya lo tengo y espero que les gustee..!**

**Otra cosa.... ayer fui al estreno de NEW MOON que emocion!!! me encanto la peli, y a ustedes? ese lobo esta *u* umm pero sigo siendo team edward jejej!**

**Buenoo ya! xD me dejan sus RW para ver sus opiniones y sugerencias, si? ; D**

* * *

Edward POV

No quería hacer esto. De verdad que no lo quería. Me sentía una persona ruin, desvalorizada... mala. Pero fue ella la que me obligo a llegar hasta aquí; ella y su terquedad.

No me habían educado con esta clase de valores. Si mi madre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente me abofetearía. Pero no importaba, porque igual me ganaría un buen porrazo...

Si, me lo ganaría. Eso ,al menos, si seguía persiguiendo a Bella de esa manera tan enfermiza como venía haciéndolo hasta ahora. Porque estaba seguro de que si hubieramos tenido otro de esos encuentros "casuales"... me golpearía.

Cualquiera pensaría que lo que debería de hacer, seria alejarme de ella... pues yo también pesaba lo mismo. Pero no podía. No. Bella me atraía demasiado, y de una forma que no había sentido jamás... indescriptible.

Sin embargo no eran mis sentimientos -ni los de ella-, lo que me importaba ahora. Las mañas que tenía bella... Eso era lo que me preocupaba. Sus robos, sus cigarrillos, y por sobre todo su mala actitud.

Yo sabía que todo se debía a lo que había vivido. Aunque no estaba seguro de que había sido realmente; esperaba que algún día ella me tuviera la confianza como para contármelo... Confianza. Eso nos lleva al punto principal: ella por ningún medio quería confiar en mi, por más que le dijera que solo quería ayudarla... Aunque no fuera del todo la verdad.

Estas circunstancias me llevaron a recurrir a lo más bajo: el chantaje.  
Yo trataba de ayudarla por todos los medios, pero ella era tan cabezona que no se dejaba. Siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndose dentro de su rudeza. Aunque ella no lo admitiera, yo sabia que necesitaba ayuda... Y yo personalmente iba a dársela. Quisiera ella, o no.

Yo sabía bastantes cosas de ella. Iban de grandes como sus robos, a la pequeña escena el en jardín con Seht; a lo que se podía considerar como una mala influencia. Y si tenía que utilizar todo esto para que me dejara ayudarla, entonces lo haría.

-¡No serías capaz! -siseo realmente enojada. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse de gritar colérica.

Con una mano le quite la bandeja, y con la otra tuve el atrevimiento de tomarla por la muñeca. No se soltó, así que nos dirigimos otra vez hacía el patio.

-Escucha, Bella... -le dije en lo que llegamos, tratando de apaciguarla. -Esto no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso de hacer, pero... Tu no me diste otra opción; no querías escucharme por ningún medio...

-¿De qué no estas orgulloso? ¿De tú chantaje? -Hablaba extrañamente calmada, lo cual consiguió ponerme más nervioso. -Entonces no lo hagas... ¡No hagas nada! No quiero tu ayuda Edward, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No la quiero!

-¡¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Dime por qué?! Solo dame una razón lógica, del porque no quieres mi ayuda...

-¡Porque nada ni nadie me puede ayudar! Nada va a cambiar solo porque tu lo quieras así Edward. Tú ahora estas aquí, pero luego...

La interrumpí: -Luego seguiré aquí Bella, si tu me dejas... -Me acerque a ella, se encontraba calmada, como si estuviera exhausta. -Solo déjame, Bella... No me iré. -murmure peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Tanto, que podía sentir su dulce aliento.

Eleve una de mis manos y tome un mechón de su cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Retrocedió un poco ante mi acción, pero el que no se fuera alejado del todo y el que no me fuera pegado, llegados a este punto, me motivo más. Eleve mi otra mano y acaricie su mejilla. Sonreí internamente al ver un hermoso rubor cubriendo sus cachetes. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en esos hermosos lagos de chocolate. Al estar tan cerca, pude también sentir su aroma... Un delicioso olor natural, como a fresias. Realmente exquisito... Ella era exquisita.

No podía dudarlo más. Estos sentimientos que tenia dentro de mi, esos que ella despertó desde la primera vez que la vi -incluso siendo aquella, donde descubrí su secreto-, todo era más fuerte que yo, y no habían más duda... Estaba plenamente enamorado de Isabella.

-No... -susurro para sí misma y luego me empujo. Tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar...

-¡Bella, Edward! La noche se ha puesto muy fría. ¿Qué hacen hay afuera? -Esta vez nos interrumpió la Sr. Cope. ¿Por qué tenia que llegar siempre alguien? Era tan frustrante.

Camino hacía nosotros. -Bella, tienes deberes que hacer, por favor entra. -Ella asintió ligeramente y se fue a paso lento. -Y tú Edward, creo que será mejor que te vayas, se ha hecho muy de noche. En otra oportunidad nos veremos -También asentí. Me halle ligeramente apenado, pues definitivamente tendríamos que vernos en otras oportunidades, ya que, digamos que atrasé un poco todo el papeleo para poder quedarme más tiempo. Si... Me declaro culpable.

Termine de despedirme de todos menos de Bella, ya que no la vi por ningún lado.

Al día siguiente me vi envuelto en papeleos y llamadas. Aunque nada demasiado ocupado, como para evitar pensar en _ella_. Sonreí como un tonto al recordar su risa, que acompañaba a la de los chicos. Era muy cierto que con _ellos_ parecía un ángel. Suspire. _Quien lo diría Edward Cullen: enamorándote de una hermosa huérfana ratera_. Sacudí mi cabeza.

La siguiente mañana me desperté más tarde que de costumbre, por lo que me vestí para salir a almorzar, en un pequeño restaurante que había visto en la esquina de la calle.

Me senté tranquilo en una de las mesas. Comí y me tome mi tiempo leyendo el diario. En un momento dado, levante mi vista hacía la calle. Estaba divagando en mi mente, pero perdí todo hilo de pensamiento, una vez que vi _esa_ gorra andrajosa. Esa figura era absolutamente inconfundible...

Dejé el dinero sobre la mesa, haciéndole señas a una de las camareras. Salí a la calle en dirección a ella, pero me retracte. En cambio, me quede parado entre la gente observandola.

Ella camino hacía un señor con traje, tenía pinta de empresario. Me fui moviendo con ella para tenerla cerca, pero de una manera en que no pudiera verme. Chocó contra él, le murmuro algo rápidamente y siguió caminando. Pude ver como se guardaba algo en el bolsillo; efectivamente había cometido uno de sus -al parecer- muchos delitos.

Escuche una exclamación y voltee para ver al mismo hombre moviéndose entre la gente, buscando algo... Se había dado cuenta. Regrese mi mirada a Bella, pero ya se encontraba corriendo calle abajo a toda velocidad; hice lo mismo tratando de seguirla. Uff, en serio corría muy rápido.

Entro velozmente a lo que parecía un callejón. Frene mi paso tratando de no hacer ruido. Me asomé y pude verla, estaba apoyada sobre sus piernas tratando de recuperar el aliento; sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, tan adorablemente como la otra noche.

Divise entonces un par de motocicletas que se acercaban al callejón. Me escondí más entre unas cajas sucias, mientras ellos entraban.

-¡Otra vez te descubrieron! -Exclamo el de la moto más grande, mientas se bajaba. -¿Eres idiota o qué Isabella? ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente? -Se saco el casco mientras le gritaba. Observe sus facciones: era de tez cobriza, con grandes ojos negros como el carbón, parecía un luchador profesional por lo enorme, tanto en altura como en musculatura Algo en el me pareció familiar, como si lo fuera visto antes.

-¡No paso nada! Cálmate ¿quieres? -Le discrepo Bella y eso pareció enojarlo más.

-¡No me calmó. Estas siendo muy descuidada; si te llegan a agarrar yo no seré quien te saque. Grábatelo bien y deja de comportarte como una idiota! - la tomó por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

-¡No creo que esa sea la forma en la que se trata a una dama! -Salí de mi _escondite_ mostrandome a los... "Amigos" de Bella. En lo que ella me vio sus ojos se ampliaron. El otro lucío confundído y la soltó automaticamente.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees?!

Lo ignore. -¿Bella te encuentras bien? -Ella asintió simplemente, todavía impresionada.

-¿De dónde mierda conoces a este niño rico?

-¡No lo conozco, Jacob! -Mintió rápidamente Bella.

-¡No me mientas Isabella. ¿Entonces como es que sabe tu nombre?!

-ÉL... él es... es solo un benefactor, ya sabes... del hogar, por eso me conoce.

-Interesante. -Me miro de arriba abajo. -¡Paul! -Llamo volteando a ver al tipo de la otra moto. Casi me había olvidado de él. -Encárgate de desvalijar al carita linda, y... -sonrió malignamente- que no se te olvide dejarle uno de tus _presentes_.

-¡No! -Grito Bella. El muchacho llamado Paul, ya se estaba bajando de la motocicleta y quitándose el casco. Era bastante parecido a Jacob, incluso podrían ser hermanos; solo que este último lucía más intimidante. -Jake... Jake, olvidalo. -Bella se paró enfrente de Jacob y en el medio de ellos y yo. -Él ya se va ¿Okey? Es solo un idiota jugando a ser valiente. -Parecía que trataba de calmarlo.

-¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto Bella? -Ahora creía tener un leve indicio de la procedencia de las malas palabras de Bella. Un pensamiento ilógico teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de recibir el _presente_ de semejante gorila. Aunque no sabía muy bien que fuera...

-¡Es importante para el hogar, ¿Qué más?! -Jacob subió su brazo hacía su amigo y esté se detuvo.

-Más te vale que sea solo eso. -La amenazo en un tono bajo y frío. -¡Todavía no se porque te importan tanto esos mocosos! -La tomó de la cintura pegándola hacía él, Bella se soltó bruscamente y le dio una mirada envenenada a la que el solo sonrío regalándole un guiño. Hizo ademán para tomarla nuevamente...

-¡Déjala en paz! -Sisee con los dientes apretados. Él se volteó a verme colérico.

-Ahora si te pasaste. -Murmuro. Le tendió la mano a Bella, ella entendió en un segundo... se metió la mano en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que traía y saco unas carteras. Se las tendió a Jacob y murmuro un "Solo vete", casi inaudible. Este saco el dinero, le dio una parte a bella y se quedo con otro tanto.

-¿Robas para él? -Estaba impresionado. Bella no me miró; escondía sus ojos de mí. El maldito me miro con sorna, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Creo que te daré yo tu regalito. -Dijo mientras sacaba una navaja.

-¡Jacob! Jake... vete, por favor. -Bella le hablaba en susurros, mientras se paraba al frente de él tratando de pararlo tomándolo por la camisa. Jacob la miró, sonrío y luego la tomo de la nuca atrayendola hacía él; besándola con fuerza.

En ese momento lo vi todo en rojo. Sentí una ira como ninguna crecer dentro de mi; y sabía muy bien porque... estaba _celoso_, terriblemente celoso. ¿Cómo podía yo permitir que una bestia como esa besara a un ángel? No. Simplemente no podía.

Actúe sin pensar. Me abalancé sobre él, separándolos. Golpeando su cara con mi puño. Jacob callo al suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantase sentí un duro golpe en mi estomagó; alcé la vista y me encontré con el grandote... Paul. Jadee al sentir un segundo golpe, esta vez en mi rostro y antes de que pudiera caer tan siquiera al suelo Jacob se abalanzó sobre mi con su navaja.

A lo lejos se escucharon unas sirenas de carros policías.

-¡Te salvo la campana güero! -Grito en mi cara, luego me agarro del cuello de mi camisa zarandeándome y termino lanzándome contra la pared. A los segundos pude oír el ruido de las motos, pero las escuchaba como si se encontraran en otra habitación...

El motivo era porque al arrojarme, mi cabeza había golpeado con la pared, dejándome grogui. En mi casi inconsciencia me sumergí en mis recuerdos.

Antes Jacob me había parecido conocido, ahora sabía porque... Cuando fui por vez primera al hogar, vi a un hombre en la calle, ese hombre era él. Pero esa no fue la única vez en que le vi, aunque la otra oportunidad resulta ser intrigante... lo vi en mi _sueño_. Aquella noche en la que soñé con Bella, también había otras personas... sombras. La más grande de ellas fue la que le hablo a Bella, alejándola de mí... impidiendo que pudiera alcanzarla. Esa sombra era Jacob.

* * *

**hahaha y? que tal? umm antes que nada quiero aclarar que... SI, en mi fic Jake es malito : ( pero OJO no tengo nada contra él.. más bien me encantaaaa me parece super tiernoo : ) es solo k me parecio la mejor opción que se yo.....! xD**

**SaludozzzzZ : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa aki les traigo el new capi : D jeje perdonen si consideran que me tarde mucho xP nisiquiera se como lo termine pork mañana tengo 2 exmenes X.X pero bueno, estaba inspirada y cuando comienzo a escribir no paro xP ademas hay que aprovechar cuando viene tu _musa_, no? xD**

**Les cuento que estoy happy pork mañana voy a ver new moon -otra vez xp- con unas amigas : D me encanta (L) jeje**

**PD IMPORTANTE: disculpen si no respondo sus RW : ( es que yo no soy mucho de andar en la laptop (practicamente solo entro para subir los caps). Yo suelo responderlos desde mi blackberry, pero como en estos dias ando sin inter en ella (y hasta nuevo avizo), no eh podido responderlos. Disculpen de verdad : s espero que por eso no decaigan xD**

**saludosss y ya saben me dejan sus comentarios y sugerencias : D Que disfruten el cap, personalmente me encanto ; D**

* * *

Bella POV

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo fue que me encontró? Y más importante aún... ¿Por qué se tenía que meter en mis asuntos? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que solo lo empeoraba todo?

Con su estúpido acto _heroico_, solo consiguió que casi lo mataran -e incluso a mi también.

-¡Bella! -Me volteé hacia Jake, quien me había tomado rudamente de nuevo por el brazo; impidiendo que llegara hasta Edward. Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. -Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces. -Miro significativamente a Edward y luego se volvió hacia mi con una expresión fiera. -¿Entiendes? Y... Si pretendes quedarte a ayudarlo, recuerda que yo no te sacare si te atrapan.

Se inclinó nuevamente tratando de alcanzar mis labios, pero yo voltee el rostro. -Mejor vete de una vez, Jacob. -Le contesté fría. Me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia Edward...

Esté último se movía ligeramente, aunque parecía más inconsciente que despierto. -¡Edward! -Lo zarandee. -¡Vamos riquillo, despierta. Rápido! -Las motos de Jake y Paul rugieron a mi espalda, y se desvanecieron rápidamente tan pronto como llegaron.

Escuche su suave risa, aunque parecía ahogada. Se levanto -con mi ayuda- en sus brazos, en "cuatro patas". Escupió una combinación de saliva y sangre; Luego levanto la mirada hacia mi. Su cara tenía una expresión extraña. -Era más grave de lo que creí, Bella. -Murmuro.

-¡Deja de decir incoherencias. Anda, apurate... La policía esta muy cerca! -Lo apremie. Edward se levanto sujetándose el estomago, mientras escupía una vez más. El corte de la navaja parecía superficial. Se veía la sangre por su costilla, debajo de su ante brazo izquierdo. -Ve al hospital.

-Esta bien. Pero tu me acompañas; tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡Estas mal! Para llegar al hospital tengo que pasar por donde están los idiotas policías -que seguro llamo el tipo al que robe, esa zona era muy "exclusiva" por lo que hacían un exagerado escándalo ante este tipo de situaciones-, y eso definitivamente no lo voy a hacer. Mucho me estoy arriesgando ya; y todo por tú culpa.

El suspiro pensativo. -Entonces... Ven a mi Hotel.

-Lo que te dije no es discutible Edward. No importa a donde trates de llevarme... No iré. -Me di la vuelta, pero el me sujetó.

-Lo que yo te dije la _otra noche_ Bella, es lo no-discutible. -Me miro serio. -Necesito hablar contigo, así que vendrás conmigo. Si te resistes me veré obligado a contarle _ciertas cosas_ a la Sra. Cope.

-¿Quién te crees para chantajearme? -Mi ira estaba aumentando. Fui una idiota al ayudarlo, debí haberme ido cuando Jacob me lo advirtió.

-¡Deja de discutir! Solo estas arriesgándote más recuerdas... -Señalo en dirección al sonido de las sirenas. -¡Apresúrate! -Comenzó a caminar.

Me mordí el labio y fruncí el ceño, para luego soltar un suspiro frustrado y empezar a seguirlo. No podía arriesgarme.

Este güerito estaba poniendo mi vida patas arriba. Y, aún así fui lo suficientemente tonta, como para _preocuparme_ por él hace rato. Porque sí... Estaba preocupada; y lo peor es que no entendía porque.

Llegamos pronto al lujoso Hotel. Edward se cubrió bien con su chaqueta, tratando de que no se notaran las manchas de sangre. Así, logramos llegar a su habitación.

-Wow. -Exclame, admirando todo al rededor. -Tan solo esté cuarto de Hotel es tan grande como el comedor del hogar. -Era realmente hermoso también; esa clase de cuartos que solo llegue a ver en la televisión. Tenía una pequeña salita, una cocina y lo que parecía un cuarto al fondo.

Edward se fue hacia este y salio luego de unos segundos. Venía cargando un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Con mis pensamientos puestos en su chantaje, me había olvidado de su herida.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? -Le pregunte dudando si sentarme en uno de los muebles... se veían muy finos como para que los manchara con mis jeans sucios.

-Duele un poco, pero no es nada grave. -Se estaba examinando superficialmente por encima de la ropa. Luego dudó un poco, su cara adquirió una expresión que no supe definir, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Le pregunte exaltada.

-Pues... Tengo que quitarme la camisa para poder tratarme la herida, Bella. -Señalo con una expresión inocente.

Esta situación me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. ¿Realmente pensaba prácticamente desnudarse enfrente de mí? Tuve el impulsó de retirarme o voltearme hacía otro lado, pretendiendo prestar atención a cualquier cosa menos a él. Pero me contuve... _¡Por favor, Bella. No seas patética!_ Me reprendí.

Siguió desabrochándose la camisa. Luego, paso a quitársela lentamente. Comprendí que seguro era por el dolor, pues hacia una mueca cada tanto.

No pude evitar el quedarme mirándolo fijamente cuando ya se la había quitado prácticamente toda... Edward estaba _muy_ bien formado. Ya antes me había fijado ligeramente en esto, ya que se notaba un poco. Pero verlo desnudo de la cintura hacía arriba definitivamente lo acertó.

Los músculos de sus brazos se movían a medida que terminaba de sacarse las mangas; mientras que también sus abdominales increíblemente bien formados, se comprimían y descomprimían con su labor... Era una visión celestial. Se notaban claramente sus fuertes hombros y su ancha espalda. _Exquisito,_ pensé. Pero sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza tratando de soltar ese hilo de pensamientos.

Me distraje viéndolo buscar dentro del maletín los materiales que emplearía. Saco unas cuantas gasas, alcohol, algodón y un desinfectante. Solo eso necesitaba, ya que la herida no había sido muy profunda.

Trato de curarse la herida, pero no se le dio muy bien. Estaba en una posición donde se le hacia bastante difícil alcanzarla: debajo de su ante brazo izquierdo y un poco hacia la espalda. Me miro alzando las cejas... ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Suspire y me acerque arrodillándome a su lado. Tome un poco de algodón, lo mojé en el desinfectante y empecé a limpiarle la herida.

-Tuviste suerte. -Comenté tratando de distraerme de su escultural cuerpo. -Jacob _jamás_ falla. Aunque supongo que se debe un poco a mí, por distraerlo.

Me sonrió socarronamente. -¿Qué te hace pensar que no fueron mis propias _habilidades_ las que evitaron la... "Herida mortal"?

Le rodé mis ojos. -No se te da para nada eso de ser un "chico malo", ¿sabes?

-Claro. Disculpame por no ser tan bueno en ese papel, como lo es tu _noviecito_ Jacob. -Estaba apretando su mandíbula, enojado.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. -Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estas hablando, güero. -Como una "venganza" extra, oprimí con fuerza el algodón ahora empapado en alcohol sobre su carne abierta.

Gimió de dolor y pegó un respingo. -¡Bella! -Exclamo. Luego de unos segundo, habló de nuevo. -¿Qué quieres decir con que no se nada? Con la forma en que se comporto contigo y el modo en que te beso... ¿Acaso vas a negarme que _ese_ es tu novio? -Me retó. No le respondí. -Lo tomaré como una afirmación.

-¡Uff; eres increíblemente molesto Cullen ¡Yo no tengo porque afirmarte o desconfirmarte nada... Pero, ¿sabes qué? Mejor te respondo para que no me sigas jodiendo con este tema _también..._ ¡No! Por supuesto que el bestia de Jacob no es mi novio. ¡Ni aunque me siga rogando!

-¡Oh. ¿Entonces es él quien te busca?! -Me pregunto sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad. Lo mire de una forma que dejó claro mi poco _interés_, en seguir con ese tema. Edward no insistió.

El silencio reíno, y casi empecé a extrañar nuestra discusión... Sin ella se me hacía imposible no prestar atención a su majestuoso físico.

Mientras acomodaba las gasas sobre su cuerpo, mis ojos se pasearon sin ningún disimulo sobre las marcadas y aparentemente suaves líneas de su abdomen y pecho. Edward hizo un sonido extraño por lo que levante mi rostro hacía el suyo. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisita; ¡seguro me había atrapado comiéndomelo con los ojos! _¡Trágame tierra!_ Bajé mi mirada y seguí con mi labor haciéndome la desentendida, pero el estúpido rubor que cubrió mis mejillas seguramente me delató más... como si fuera posible.

Soltó una risita que hizo que me irritara. Levante el rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido. -¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? -Volví a afincar los materiales que tenía en las manos, provocándole más dolor.

-¡Ouch, Bella! -Se quejó pero al instante siguió soltando risitas. Aparentemente sin poder controlarse. -Lo siento... no es nada -Meneó la cabeza volteando hacía otro lado.

-Idiota. -Susurre.

-Sabés que no lo soy... ¿Un idiota estaría dispuesto de la forma en que lo estoy yo, a ayudarte?

-¡Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas, y menos si es en contra de mi voluntad! -Me silencio y arrugo la frente.

-Me duele la cabeza Bella, por favor no grites. -Me calle. Después de unos segundos hablo: -Si no me dejas ayudarte por las buenas, entonces por las malas será. -Le di una mirada asesina. A pesar de que ya estaba toda cubierta; trate nuevamente de infligirle dolor a través de su herida.

Él pareció haberme leído el pensamiento, pues en ese momento tomo mis manos con una de las suyas. Las agarro fuertemente por las muñecas y me hizo inclinarme un poco, mientras él hacía lo mismo y apoyaba su otro brazo sobre una mesita que había al lado del mueble. Prácticamente estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, aunque estos no me tocaban. Lo que si me tenía hipnotizada era su mirada, estaba penetrándome con ese par de esmeraldas brillantes. Su rostro estaba _muy_ cerca del mío; se inclino más, y cuando creí que iba a besarme...

-No hagas eso. -Susurro. Su aliento dulce me golpeó el rostro, mareándome.

Jamás me había sentido así. Era como si mi estomagó saltara y se moviera a todos lados. Además del escalofrío que me recorrió al sentir su aliento en mi piel. Ninguna de las veces en las que Jacob me beso, sentí algo remotamente parecido a esto. Claro que siempre fueron besos robados, a la fuerza; yo no los quería, así como tampoco quería que sucediera _este_ beso... entonces ¿por qué todo era tan diferente?

¡Ring, ring! Ambos pegamos un ligero brinco hacía atrás al escuchar el teléfono. Nos levantamos sin vernos. Edward mascullo algo que no llegue a oír mientras caminaba hacía el teléfono; yo en cambio me fui hasta un gran ventanal que daba una vista hermosa de la ciudad, tratando de que no se enterara de mi incómodo rubor.

Escuche un poco mientras fingía prestar atención al paisaje. -También te eh extrañado mucho... Si, lo se y lo siento. No eh tenido mucho tiempo para llamar... Estoy casi seguro de que se podrán pasar por aquí en unos cuantos días... Si, en serio los extraño... -Río- También a Emmet... Esta bien, nos vemos. Te quiero mucho. -Colgó.

Okey. _Respira profundo, Bella._ Me recordé. _¿Qué más te da que el ricachón tenga novia?_ Por supuesto que no me importaba. Lo que me molestaba es que el muy imbécil hace cinco minutos había -a mi parecer- tratado de besarme, mientras que ahora estaba colgando una llamada de su "querida _noviecita_".

-Bella... -Me llamó mientras caminaba hacía el ventanal.

-Tengo que irme. -Le corté. Empece a caminar hacía la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?... Espera! -Me alcanzo y se puso delante de mí. No tenía la valentía como para mirarlo a los ojos en este momento, así que mucho menos estaba de ánimos.

-¡Ya te dije que me voy, demonios! -Lo pase y salí hacía el pasillo.

-¡Te dije que teníamos que hablar! -Lo escuche a mi espalda mientras se acercaba. Gruñí y me volteé rápidamente. Lo tomé por los hombros -el se congelo enseguida-, levante mi pierna derecha y le di con la rodilla y con vigor justó en su entrepierna.

Chilló y se agarro enseguida _hay_, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. -¡¿Qué... mierda?! -Se desplomo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. -¡Bella... ¿estas... loca?!

-¡Ya me estas hartando. Esa es solo una pruebita de lo que te puedo hacer; así que te conviene no _presionarme_! -Le escupí y luego seguí caminando con los puños cerrados por el enojo.

Salí hacia la calle, pero no tenía idea de que hacer o hacía donde ir. Me sentía perdida, además de que un dolor extraño y desgarrador se refugiaba en mi pecho.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo, recordé un parque que quedaba cerca de donde me hallaba. Corrí hacia él; llegué y no había ni un alma. Me senté en uno de los columpios tratando de identificar estos nuevos sentimientos y comprender que me pasaba.

No me dí cuanta del momento en que lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas sonrosadas. Ni siguiera podía recordar la última vez que había llorado; y de repente aquí estaba, llorando como una persona endeble sin siquiera comprender él motivo. O, tal vez si lo sabia y simplemente no quería aceptarlo...

Edward. Se trataba de Edward; desde que se apareció en mi vida parecía como si mi mundo girara en torno a él. Siempre reaccionando demasiado tarde; comprendiendo todo demasiado tarde. Por que _ahora_ también me daba cuenta de que dentro de mi, estaban creciendo estos sentimientos desconocidos... estos que solo él había logrado despertar. Y me asustaba, porque yo sabía que estaba mal. Edward y yo somos de mundos diferentes, y simplemente las cosas no podían cambiar. El jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo; y en cualquiera de los casos, yo no sería más que un juego para él. Este era el mundo real, no un cuento de hadas donde llegaba un apuesto príncipe a rescatar a la doncella en apuros... a librarla de su penuria. No. Tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, por mi, por los chicos, por Seht y Alice...

-¡Bella al fin te encuentro... te eh estado buscando por todos lados. Me debes una gran explicación! -Rugió esa voz que yo conocía tan bien detrás de mí. ¡_Genial... lo que me faltaba!_

* * *

**Heyy que tal? Me dejan su RW diciendome que les parecio, si? Solo tienen que presionar el botoncito verdee ; D**

**Gracias a los que hasta ahora me han dejado su RW y a los que han agregado la hfistoria a favs y alerts ; D**

**Saludossss, y nos leemos : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa : D disculpen la tardanza esk se llevaron mi laptop para instalarle el office07 : ) asi que ahora si esta toh fino jejeje**

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia y dejan sus RW, a los que la han agregado a favs y alrts tambn jejej!**

**Plizz dejen su RW para saber que les parece el curso de la historia ; ) buenno ya que disfruten del capii 7**

* * *

Bella POV

Respire profundamente antes de pararme a afrontarlo. El cielo se veía iluminado por la luz del crepúsculo, esto le brindaba un aspecto triste, afligido... Lo que iba justo con mis sentimientos.

-Pues aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡¿Qué quiero? Pues que me digas donde coño estuviste toda la tarde?! -Jacob se veía realmente enojado. Solo un par de veces había llegado a verlo así, pero afortunadamente en ninguna de esas oportunidades su ira iba dirigida hacia mí. Hasta ahora. -¡Y que ni se te ocurra mentirme! -Agrego amenazante.

-¿Quieres calmarte, rayos? No estuve en ningún lugar en especial, ¿sí? Solo por aquí y por allá...

-¡Te dije que no me mintieras, maldición! -Mientras gritaba se iba acercando a mí a grandes zancadas; y como si fuera posible se veía más encrespado aún.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta siquiera, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi mejilla izquierda. Al instante me encontraba en el piso. Tarde casi diez segundos en darme cuenta de que Jake me había golpeado.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces Jacob?! -Me levante lo más rápido que pude agarrándome la mejilla. Me dolía increíblemente.

-¡Te tienes bien merecido que te de una paliza, Isabella. Eres una maldita mentirosa. ¿Sabes que me dijeron? ¿Lo sabes?! -No respondí. -¡Uno de _mis_ chicos te vio entrando a un Hotel con el maldito tipo rico ese! -Como si él haber ayudado a Edward no me fuera traído suficientes problemas ya... Ahora esto.

-¡Con él sí, ¿no? -continúo- Claro... A mí siempre me rechazaste; pero como esté está podrido en dinero. Eres una...!

-¡Jacob! -Lo corte antes de que me insultara aún peor. -¡Cálmate. Yo solo lo acompañe hasta donde se está hospedando. ¿Crees que lo abandonaría hay tirado, en el estado en el que lo dejaste?!

-¡Pues deberías, maldita sea. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?! ¡Jamás te preocupaste así por nadie... Por mí!

-¡¿Sigues con lo de "él-yo"? Eres un estúpido Jacob! -Ya estaba harta de esta situación. Suficiente tenía con lo que paso con el güero, como para que él me viniera a sumar esta idiotez. -¡¿Sabes qué? Ni que tuvieras igual o más cantidad de dinero que Edward, estaría contigo! –Empecé a respirar profundo al ver como se había quedado simplemente inmóvil. Su rostro sin expresión. -Entiéndelo de una vez. -Agregue con voz suave pero firme.

Por la compostura de Jake sabía que se había calmado. Preferí alejarme de ahí antes de que reaccionara. Camine rápidamente y pase por su lado, pero igual alcance a escuchar algo que dijo con voz casi inaudible:

-Si no eres mía Bella, no serás de nadie.

Caminé más rápido asustada por su comentario. Pero por otra parte, trate de convencerme de que seguro lo había dicho por él... "Shock" en que se hallaba en ese momento. Quise convencerme de que lo olvidaría.

Seguí avanzando lo más rápido que pude por las calles medio atestadas de gente; se veían tan felices, todos en familia. Este hecho hizo que se derramaran nuevas lágrimas por mi rostro.

Yo solo podía avanzar hacia lo que _para mí _era mi familia; trataba de alcanzar el lugar al que pertenecía. El hogar. Porque solo eso tenía, y hasta hace poco pensaba que era suficiente con ello... Que era todo lo que necesitaba.

Era ya de noche; una noche oscura. Este día ya se iba a acabar, y me hallaba más que aliviada por eso. Habían pasado tantas cosas hoy; era apabullante.

Me sentía diferente en muchos sentidos. Había llorado después de tanto tiempo; incluso ahora estaba llorando. Y sentía miedo, otra emoción que no experimentaba muy seguido. Lo único que quería era dejar atrás pronto a esta "Bella de la calle", y refugiarme en la "Bella del hogar"... La buena pero traviesa.

Cuando estuve cerca del frente de la casona comencé a secarme las lágrimas. Me quede afuera un rato tratando de que se borraran de mi rostro los rastros que indicaran que estaba llorando.

Luego de unos minutos entre. Caminaba despreocupadamente -como siempre- por el pasillo principal. Con mis manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de mis jeans.

Por unos segundos creí que tendría la fortuna de llagar hasta mi habitación sin que alguien me viera. Pero -como no-, no tuve esa suerte.

-¡Oh, Bella! Ya estas aquí. Es un poco pronto para la hora en la que normalmente llegas. Bueno... Al menos es mejor porque la Sra. Cope quería hablar contigo. -Empezaba a sospechar que Zara estaba pasando mucho tiempo en compañía de Jessica... últimamente hablaba hasta por los codos.

-Eh, si. Iré a verla después de ducharme. -Trate de seguir caminando pero me detuvo. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Por Dios. Bella, ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?!

-Eh... -En serio debía de verse mucho peor de lo que creí. -No es nada. Lo que paso fue que... Eh, me caí. Si... Me caí muy feo. Pero no es nada, en serio. -Agregue al ver su expresión incrédula.

-Bella. -Me voltee hasta ver a Cope. -Tengo interés en hablar contigo; ven a mi oficina, por favor. -Asentí y la seguí.

Cerró la puerta mientras yo me sentaba al frente de su escritorio. Me recosté y subí los pies en esté. Cope me dio un manotazo en los deportivos, haciendo que los bajara de golpe. Me encogí de hombros y suspire.

-¿Es tan necesario que hablemos ahora? En serio tengo muchas ganas de darme un baño.

-Puedo ver que al menos... Lo _necesitas_. -Señalo mi mejilla. -¿Qué te paso?

-Me caí.

-¿Te caíste?

-Si eso... Me caí. Ahora bien... Dime de una vez lo que sea que me tengas que decir. Ya te dije que quiero darme un baño.

Cope suspiro pesadamente. -Asegúrate de ponerte hielo en el golpe, una vez que te hayas bañado. -La urgí para que fuera al grano del asunto y se dejara de vueltas. -¿Te pasa algo, Isabella?

-¿Es esto lo que querías hablar conmigo? Bueno... Supongo que si porque me llamaste "Isabella"; y eso solo lo haces cuando me reprendes. -La mire fijamente por unos segundos tratando de entender que significaba todo esto. -No me pasa nada. -Respondí al fin.

-Es que... Me han estado llegando comentarios...

-Cotilleras…-La interrumpí rodando los ojos.

Me miro severa y continuo: -Al parecer haz estado "ida" últimamente... Distraída, no sé, extraña. Por eso solo quería saber si había algo, que te estuviera perturbando.

-No. -Respondí automáticamente. -Estoy bien. Bueno... Lo estaré una vez que me duche. -Alcé las cejas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. -Bueno anda. -Hizo un gesto con la mano. Yo me paré enseguida y camine hacía la puerta. -Recuerda el hielo... -Susurro antes de que cerrara.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y la de Alice. Tome mi paño y me fui a la ducha. Trate de que el agua me calmara, pero no servía de mucho. Había pasado por tanto hoy que sentía mi mundo absolutamente turbio; incluso más de lo normal.

Cuando regrese a la habitación me encontré a Alice tirada en su cama.

-Hey. -Saludé. -Luces cansada.

-Y lo estoy. -Suspiro- Um... Así que es cierto lo del golpe...

-Que chismorreo... -Susurre con el ceño fruncido; a lo que Alice río.

-Bueno. La historia oficial es que te... Caíste. -Lo hizo sonar como si fuera la cosa más anormal del mundo. -A mi me gustaría saber la verdadera... ¿Vas a contarme?

-Alice... Eso fue lo que paso, ¿Si? Solo me caí.

-Isabella Swan... ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? Es que acaso, ¿ya no me quieres? -Hizo un puchero y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Alice?

-¡Sabes muy bien de que hablo! Yo sé perfectamente que te pasa algo, y no me lo quieres contar. Parece como si ya no confiaras en mi; y yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo para merecerlo. -Definitivamente si no la detenía se iba a echar en llantos. Y yo no estaba de ánimos para eso...

Suspire profundamente. -Alice... No es que no te lo quiera contar. Es solo que... No se... Solo no quiero hablar de eso. Ya no es importante; quedo en el _pasado_.

-Pero Bella, yo te conozco. Si hablas conmigo, si sueltas todo eso que tienes adentro... Entonces yo se que te sentirás mucho mejor. Confía en mí. -Alice hablaba y me miraba profundamente. Suspire y me rendí sentándome a su lado en su cama, preparándome para lo que podría decirle.

-_Él_ tiene algo que ver en esto, ¿No? Me refiero a... Edward. -Susurro. Yo solo pude asentir ligeramente mientras tenía la cabeza baja, viendo mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo.

Después de un minuto más o menos; levante mi mirada a sus ojos preocupados, y empecé a relatarle lo que me había pasado estos días.

-¡Lo voy a matar! -Gritó- ¡¿Quién se cree para andarle pegando a mi amiga?! -La tomé por los brazos evitando que saltará hacia afuera. -¡Déjame Bella. Te juro que lo mato!

-¡Alice! -Solté exasperada. La tumbé con fuerza sobre el colchón para que se tranquilizara. -¡Ya basta. Tú y yo sabemos que no podrías hacer nada en contra de Jake!

Mi amiga respiro profundo un par de veces; yo la solté y luego se sentó más tranquila. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión indignada.

-Edward... ¿chantajeándote? –Dijo.

-Sí. El _señorito_ Edward está tratando de chantajearme. -Dije con sorna.

-Al menos es una buena causa. -Comentó.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando Alice!

-Él lo hace porque no lo dejas ayudarte, Bella. -Luego agrego más para sí misma: -¿Cómo fue que no se me ocurrió a mí?

-¡Por Dios! -Eleve mis manos al aire dramáticamente.

-Bella, solo piénsalo. ¿Qué clase de persona se tomaría esas molestias?...

-Un estúpido… -Susurre.

-Edward está dispuesto a ayudarme. Y lo hace con buenas intenciones… eso es más que obvio; si hasta de defendió del ruin de Jacob.

-¡Seguro! Con su misma buena intención, también trato de besarme, ¿no? ¿Eso es parte de la _terapia_ de recuperación Alice?

-Pues no, pero… ese es un tema muy diferente. Claro que también es _muy_ importante. –Termino con una gran, gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Al principió estaba confusa. ¿Qué se supone que trato de decirme? Luego de unos segundos y observando cómo levantaba sus cejas repetidas veces y de manera sugerente, lo capté todo.

Solo alcancé a soltar la carcajada. Alice frunció su ceño y se enfurruño otra vez. -¿Se pude saber que es tan gracioso?

-Lo que me hace gracias, mi querida Alice. –Le dije con sátira, cuando logre calmarme. –Son las maquinaciones increíblemente absurdas que es capaz de crear tú mentecita.

-¿Es acaso tan absurdo que Edward Cullen esté interesado en Isabella Swan? –Grito.

Yo salté rápidamente y le tape la boca, antes de que siguiera soltando sus idioteces. -¡Cállate Alice! ¿Qué tal si te escucha la vinagreta? Me mata.

-Lo siento. –Habló ahora más bajo. –Es solo que me da mucho coraje lo poco… abierta que eres a la felicidad Bella. –Yo rodé mis ojos. -¿Cuánto crees que va a durar tu… "trabajito"? No puedes hacer eso toda la vida Bella. Algún día se enterara alguien, por lo que llegara a oídos de la Sra. Cope; o incluso te pueden llegar a atrapar y sabes que para nosotros será prácticamente imposible sacarte… si es que acaso lo intentan. –Escuche como respiraba profundo. Yo tenía mi mirada agachada viendo a la nada. –Tú sabes que jamás apoye esto que estás haciendo. Pero se suponía que esto sería temporal; hasta que apareciera algo _mejor_. Se supone que ese era tú plan… al menos lo era para la… _vieja_ _Bella_. Pero la Bella de ahora parece dispuesta a arruinar su vida. Piensa en que me dejaras sola Bella –Alice hablaba como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Podía imaginarme las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.-; a los chicos… a Seth.

Sin darme cuenta, de mi rostro también se escapó una lágrima. ¿Cuánto más lloraría en un día? Alice se acerco a mí y me abrazo. –No solo se trata de ser fuerte Bella; también hay que tener fe… _confiar_. –Me susurro al oído. Luego se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta. –Te dejare sola para que pienses en ello. Y no te preocupes yo me encargare de tus quehaceres. –Salió, y antes de cerrar asomo su cabeza por la puerta: -Recuerda que te queremos.

No pude evitar el echarme en la cama de Alice a llorar, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo: desde la muerte de mis padres. Mi cabeza era todo un embrollo; mis pensamientos viajaban hacia millares de direcciones… sin saber nunca cual era la que debía seguir. Cual era la correcta. Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida; tan confusa, tan perdida.

¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora?

* * *

**bueno y eso fue..! jejeje ya saben me dejan su RW : D SALUDOSS que toy apuradita xP!**

**PD: A partir de ahora si podre responder sus RW ya que, mi BB tiene inter de nuevo *u***

**Se cuidann!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa : D aki llegue. No estoy muertaa xP. jejeje ¿como estan? espero que bien ; )**

**Me gustaria recomendarles un one-shot que lei hoy y la verdad me encanto, me hizo llorar como nunca nada en mi vida (si no les gustan las historias tristes entonces no lean xP) ESO SI, es una historiia MUY bonita, aunque se vuelva tragica : ( bueno se llama "Imprevisto" y fue traducido por "jennde". ADVIERTO que es calificado M por un lemmon que trae principalmente y uno que otro lenguaje "fuerte". Asi que ya saben si les interesa se pasan. A mi personalmente me encanto... esta en mi favs. : )**

**Ahoraa... el cap 8 listoo.! personalmente me gusta mucho como quedo. Espero que me dejen sus RW con sus opiniones.**

**Saludoss : D**

* * *

Bella POV

-Bella… Bella… -Risita. –Despierta ya, dormilona.

Podía sentir como me zarandeaban en un pobre intento de despertarme. Me sentía tan ida y tan cansada que parecía como si todo fuera un sueño; aunque muy dentro de mi cabeza sabía que estaba regresando a la _cruel _realidad.

No había tenido una noche muy placentera que digamos. En realidad, me parecía como si hubiera dormido un par de horas nada más. Y además, solo entrar en la inconsciencia más profunda me hacía adentrarme en extrañas y espeluznantes pesadillas confusas. Porque sí… ese parecía el "tema actual" de mi vida: la confusión.

Por más que le di vueltas al asunto –y probablemente eso fuera el causante de mis pesadillas-, seguía sin convencerme de qué camino tomar. Estuve casi decidida de ir y aceptar la… "ayuda" de Edward, pero luego pensaba en la forma en que me _despedí _de él la última vez que nos vimos. Probablemente se haya enojado mucho y ya no tuviera interés en ayudarme; bueno… no es como que lo fuera tratado de mejores maneras antes, pero nunca se sabe… tal vez esa fuera la gota que derramo _su_ vaso. Decidí olvidarme de ese asunto y dejarlo un poco en segundo plano.

-Bella… –Más risitas. –Roncas como un oso. Ya párate.

Por otro lado estaba Jacob. No sabía si lo que había murmurado antes de irme del parque, fuera realmente lo que trataba de decir. De cierta manera me preocupaba que Jake tuviera ese grado de obsesión conmigo. Desde que lo conocí se había mostrado interesado en mí, pero jamás llego indicar que fuera algo más que una atracción física; así como tampoco sé veía abatido por mi evidente rechazo. Al final, trate de convencerme de que solo había dicho lo que dijo por la tensión del momento.

-¡Bella! –Gritaron más fuerte, despertándome de golpe.

-¡Basta. Déjame dormir, por favor. Me siento muerta! –Exclamé cubriéndome la cabeza con la fina sábana.

Risas otra vez. -¡Yo creía que estabas muerta, hasta que oí tus ronquidos atronadores!

Me levante de golpe fingiendo estar molesta. -¡Oye! ¡Yo no ronco! –Tome la almohada y le di suavemente a Seth por la cabeza. El solo río más.

-Lo sé; solo lo dije para ver si con eso _al fin_ lograba despertarte. –Se sentó en la cama al estilo indio.

-Pues ya ves; estoy despierta. Y debería apalearte por eso. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo soñolienta que me siento? –Bostece.

-Pues por la cara que traes si me hago una idea. –Me respondió con una sonrisita burlona. Luego de un segundo su expresión se torno seria. -¿Te duele mucho?

-¿Huh?

-El golpe. –Señalo con su dedito hacía mi cara.

-Ah… eh, no. No me duele nada, tranquilo. –Sonreí para calmarlo, pero la verdad ahora que lo mencionaba sí que me dolía bastante. –Bueno y, ¿a qué se debe tu "labor de despertador" el día de hoy? –Pregunte tratando de desviar el tema; Seth podía llegar a ser _muy_ curioso.

Río. –Es que la vinagreta me mando. Alice trato de cubrirte para que descansaras un poco más, pero ya sabes cómo es "Gretita". Y hoy está peor que nunca –hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué? –Le interrogue distraída mientras me paraba a buscar mi neceser para el baño.

-Bueno, es que hoy vienen los tipos estos de la _Corp. Cullen Charity_ al hogar. –Se encogió de hombros mientras yo giraba bruscamente.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Eh… si, los tipos "Cullen" vienen hoy. ¿No lo recordabas? Um, ¿porqué reaccionas así, Bella?

-No es nada. –Volví a sentarme en la cama tratando de digerir la información.

-La verdad no sé porque le toman tanta importancia. Quiero decir… es absurdo; mira: Alice y Greta –sobre todo Alice- están como locas tratando de arreglar todo para que luzca "perfecto" y no solo el hogar; a nosotros también nos traen como chiflados con lo del aseo personal y las ropas que nos pondremos. ¡Por Dios! Como si fuera realmente posible que nos viéramos "presentables". Y en todo caso: ¿No sería más conveniente que nos mostráramos incluso más pobres de lo que somos? Tal vez así se… apiaden un poco más de nosotros.

Lo voltee a ver incrédula: -Suenas como _yo_, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? –Soltó emocionado como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-Sí, y créeme… no es algo bueno Seth. No deberías pensar así –Negaba con mi cabeza como tratando de reprenderlo.

Se encogió de hombros. –Como digas. –Se levanto. –Creo que ya mejor me voy a "asearme" antes de que la vinagreta se ponga más intensa… Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –Dijo y termino de salir.

¿Cuándo Seth se convirtió en alguien así? ¿En alguien como _yo_? En serio que me volví alguien completamente negativa, ¿Cómo fue que paso? Me mortificaba pensar que Seth había tomado esa actitud siguiendo mi ejemplo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ese tema era importante, pero ahora tenía uno igual o más importante encima: La llegada _oficial_ de la _Corp. Cullen Charity _al hogar.

Seth tenía razón: Alice y Greta estaban como maniáticas con la futura llegada del los Cullen. Incluso me insistieron en que me pusiera mi _mejor_ prenda y además me prohibieron usar mi gorra. Que idiotez.

Cuando pude tomar un respiro de las actividades chifladas del día, me fui a una de las esquinas de la casona, me senté en un árbol que resultaba muy cómodo –ya lo había tomado como una costumbre para cuando quería estar sola-, y saque el único cigarrillo que sobrevivió a la _revisión_ de Alice. Trate de relajarme de todo el estrés y más aún de no pensar en nada. Nada. Nada….

-¡Bella, despierta!

¿Huh? Cielos, estaba más cansada de lo que creía. Ni cuenta me di cuando me quede dormida.

-Vamos, levántate. La Sra. Cope esta algo enojada contigo, porque no estabas hay para recibir a los Cullen.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya llegaron? –Le pregunte despabilándome de golpe.

-Sí, hace como media hora. Y se supone que todos deberíamos estar hay… vamos. –Me ayudo a levantarme.

-Eh… él… él esta hay, ¿no? –Asintió con una sonrisa. -¿Se veía…? No se…. ¿enojado?

-En realidad parecía más bien ansioso. Estoy segura de que te buscaba. –Agrego ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

No le respondí y solo seguimos caminando hacia el frente de la casa. Se podría decir que _yo sí_ me encontraba ansiosa; me preguntaba como reaccionaria cuando me viera.

Seguíamos caminando por el pasillo que daba hacía el comedor, cuando Cope nos intercepto: -Bella, ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Te dije que te quería aquí.

Suspire. –Solo me quede dormida; no pasa nada.

-Bueno vamos, vamos ya. Quiero que conozcas a los Cullen. –Me tomó de la muñeca y empezó a jalarme.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. –Entramos al comedor. –Compórtate. –Susurro firmemente.

Iba prácticamente remolcada por Cope tratando de entender lo que sucedía, hasta que lo vi. Estaba en un traje informal, con su cabello tan revuelto y hermosamente sexi como siempre. Estaba relativamente serio, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en mí haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa irresistible. Eso me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila porque a lo mejor después de todo no estaba disgustado conmigo, como yo esperaba.

Cuando estuvimos más cerca pude apreciar a las personas que estaban con él; debían ser sus padres. El hombre que era tan guapo como él mismo Edward -solo que mayor obviamente-; tenía el pelo amarillo y aspecto de estrella de cine. La mujer por otro lado, tenía un color de cabello acaramelado, con un rostro amable y con forma de corazón. La típica familia ricachona y feliz.

-Bueno Sr y Sra. Cullen –comenzó Cope. –Aquí llego la… _joya en bruto_ del hogar. –pude ver como Edward apretaba los labios tratando de no reírse ante el comentario de Cope. –Ella es Isabella Swan. Una chica muy dedicada al hogar, y que además los chicos adoran… bueno todos la adoramos. –_Seguro… sobretodo la vinagreta_, agregue mentalmente.

-¡Oh, querida! –Me dijo la Sra. Cullen. –Es un placer conocerte, Edward nos ha hablado un poco de ti. –Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sorprenderme y abrir mucho mis ojos. Escuche como Edward tosía tratando de esconder su risa. –Un gusto –tendió su mano y yo la tomé -, por favor llámame Esme. –Realmente parecía alguien muy amable.

-El gusto es mío. –Le respondí algo cohibida de tener que actuar _formal_, y sobre todo con Edward cerca. –A mí llámame Bella… por favor. –Era tan raro decir eso.

-Bella, será entonces. –Me dijo el Sr. Cullen tomando mi mano. –A mi puedes llamarme Carlisle. –Terminó dándome un besito en el frente de la mano. Acción que hizo que terminara por sonrojarme más.

-¡Oh aquí viene la Srta. Rosali!

Escuche una centelleante risa y cuando me voltee para ver a la "_Srta",_ linda sorpresa me lleve al verla colgarse del brazo de Edward. Claro, esa debía ser la novia de Edward. Y, ¿Cómo no? Si con tan solo verla mi autoestima quedaba abatida contra el suelo.

Era una de esas rubias esculturales, pero que no parecía para nada una descerebrada. Curvas peligrosas y encanto... Una combinación fatal.

-Los niños son tan sugestivos. -Dijo la barbie dejando al descubierto su centelleante dentadura. Luego de un segundo reparo en mí: -Hola encanto. También eres de aquí, ¿no es así?

No sabía si solo trataba de quedar bien; aunque su sonrisa se veía realmente cordial. Pero en todo caso no me agradaba.

-Si, por supuesto. -Trate de que mis palabras sonaran como si fueran lo más obvio del mundo, y plasme en mi cara una falsa sonrisa. La de ella trastabillo por un segundo, pero luego se recupero como si nada.

-Eh, Rosalie. Ella es Bella Swan...

-¡Oh! -Interrumpió a Cope. -¿Tu eres Bella? Que linda. En el poco tiempo que pase con los chicos me hablaron mucho de ti. Según vi, te quieren mucho aquí.

-Seguro. -Respondió Cope abrazándome por los hombros, antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¿Y tú quien eres? -Le pregunte tratando de sacarle información.

-¡Que descuidada! -Se reprendió. Luego me tendió su mano. -Soy Rosalie Hale. Futura señora Cullen. -Termino sonriendo a sus... Suegros.

Tome su mano con pedicura fina, y se la estreche sintiendo un retortijón en mi estomago. Hasta me dieron nauseas con su noticia. Definitivamente era más información de la que necesitaba... O al menos de la que esperaba.

Comenzaron a hablar de temas del hogar, y yo logre escaparme como pude.

-Huy, pero que cara traes. -Me dijo Alice cuando al fin pude llegar hasta ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas...

-Como digas. Aunque opino que deberías estar radiante, después de todo acabas de conocer a tus futuros suegro.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué te dije de andar expresando tus ideas locas? -Le reñí irritada.

-No son ideas locas... Yo sé de lo que habló.

-Seguro... -Susurre. Ella frunció el ceño al escucharme.

-Sí, seguro. Porque te conozco. Y creo que también conozco al _rey de Roma_... ¡que se asoma!

-¿Huh? -Levante una ceja. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, se escurrió. _Esta Alice y sus cosas_...

-Hola, Bella... -¡Hug! Esa voz...

-Edward... -Ni siguiera me voltee a verlo. -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Um... Ya que me ignoraste hace rato... Bueno, quise venir yo a saludarte. -Asentí tratando de que dejara el asunto. Y seguí fingiendo que le ponía real atención a los utensilios de cocina que revisaba.

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto luego de unos segundos, al notar mi poco interés.

-Perfectamente… -Murmure.

-Pues… no parece. -¿Cómo? Eso hizo que me volteara de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno… eso. –Me indico con su dedo el golpe en mi cara.

-Ah… eh, no es nada. –Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, es algo. No lo dijo con la intensión de insultarte –Elevo sus brazos y manos en esa pose de "me rindo". Fue _casi_ chistoso. -, pero… se ve bastante mal.

-Ya te dije que no es nada. No me duele.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? –Soltó de pronto.

-Me caí. ¡Dios, ¿Cuánto más van a preguntarme eso?!

-Pues si lo hacemos es porque nos preocupamos por ti. Y además… no te creo ese cuento de que te caíste. –Se cruzo de brazos.

-No me importa si me crees o no. Además no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, mucho menos tú; después de todo, tu ya tienes de quien preocuparte. –Le insinué. Me voltee y trate de alejarme, pero me tomo del brazo.

-¿Eso qué significa? –Su insistencia volvió a sacarme de quicio.

-¡Significa que me dejes en paz de una vez, y te ocupes de tu noviecita!

-¡¿Qué?! –Su cara era de una incredulidad total. -¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡De la barbie esa que tenías guindada en el brazo, ¿Quién más?!

Primero se quedo de una pieza y luego estallo en una gran carcajada. Incluso se agarraba el estomagó.

-¡No es gracioso, idiota! –Le grite. Cerré mis puños fuerte mente a mis lados y camine alejándome de él a grandes zancadas, tratando de evitarme el cometer una imprudencia.

Escuche a mis espaldas como me llamo y trato de seguirme, pero aparentemente alguien lo freno. Su mamá tal vez, o su… novia.

Seguí andando hacia afuera; no soportaba durar un segundo más allí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Isabella? –Chillo Greta desde la cocina al verme.

-¡A donde me lleva el viento y el diablo dejo la peluca! –Le grite de vuelta. Me las vería negras por esto después, pero ahora no me importaba para nada.

Salí afuera y vi el elegante Volvo que usaba el güerito. No pude evitar que mi lado travieso-malvado saliera a flote, por lo que tome una fruta medio podrida que encontré en el piso cerca de los árboles y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacía el auto. La fruta dio justo en el parabrisas y se esparció por prácticamente todo el vidrio.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Mierda. Me vio.

Lo vi correr desde la puerta de entrada del hogar hacía su Volvo. Lo examino superficialmente y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, luciendo incrédulo y exasperado a la vez. -¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas Isabella?!

-¡Esto lo hice porque me dio la gana! –Le dije marcando cada palabra.

-¡¿Por qué te dio la gana?! ¡Te eh visto perder los estribos, y nunca me hiciste algo así! Yo sé perfectamente que hay algo más. –Termino más calmado.

-¡Hay por favor! Yo me largo… -Me voltee. Pero el corrió rápido y se puso frente a mí.

-¿Sabes? Yo sé muy bien lo que te pasa. –Alcé mis cejas. –Estas… _celosa. _

Resople tratando de que no notara mi nerviosismo. ¿Tan obvia era? ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta?... Tal vez al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Sabes que es así, Bella. –Susurro acercándose más a mí. -Admítelo.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me hizo retroceder tanto; pero ya me encontraba recostada a uno de los costados de otro auto. Vagamente me entere que seguro era el auto donde venia su familia.

Su rostro se fue acercando más al mío; podía sentir su cálido hálito. Coloco ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y apoyadas en el auto; atrapándome entre este y su cuerpo. –Admítelo. –Volvió a susurrar mientras inclinaba un poco su rostro y acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los míos. Me sentía como una hojita pendiendo de su rama. Solo alcance a negar débilmente con la cabeza, en un pobre intento de convencerlo de que no era cierta su solución.

Mi mente no pensaba bien, no podía forjar algo meramente coherente. Solo podía concentrarme en esos ojazos verdes como la esmeralda que taladraban los míos marrones; y en esos labios rosados tan provocativos. Tan Edward.

Apoye mis manos en el auto para no caerme, en el momento en que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Fue apenas un roce de principio, pero al cabo de un segundo se torno más intenso. Podía probar el sabor de sus suaves labios, tan dulces y adictivos.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco y me perdí. Solo me deje envolver por las sensaciones que estaban oprimiéndome en cuerpo y corazón. Sentía cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie y que, aunque me asustara, tenía el presentimiento de que solo él sería capaz de despertar en mí.

* * *

**Buenoo y eso fuee.. el esperado besoo : D**

**Espero que me dejen sus RW para que me dijan que les va pareciendo la historia y además para que me pongan sus sugerencias ; D**

**Byee ...!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa gente. Disculpen la tardanza, es que con las festividades y el "estanque" imaginativo que tenía... ni tiempo ni animos conseguia para escribir. Ahora... me voy a ir de viaje, por lo que no estoy segura de si podre actualizar nuevamente en un buen tiempo; aunque lo más probable es que lo haga antes de irme (esperemos que así sea). Y recuerden que mientras más RW me dejen más animos me dan de escribir ;) jejeje**

**Aqui les dejo el Cap 9 ( O: pareciera k fue ayer cuando hacia el primero x.x jejeje)**

**Saludos, felices fiestas y que lo disfruten...! ^^  
**

* * *

POV Bella.

Si, aquí estaba yo. Isabella Swan, besando a un chico de sueños; y _disfrutándolo_, cabe agregar.

Sentí como Edward colocaba su mano en mi mejilla golpeada, y parecía sobarla con el toque más ligero, como el de una pluma. Todo… sus labios, su mano y su cuerpo presionado sobre él mío… todo se sentía _tan_ bien. Nuestros labios moviéndose juntos parecían hechos el uno para el otro; y ni siguiera supe en qué momento empecé a devolverle el beso.

Cuando pareció volverse más intenso, un nuevo hilo de pensamientos me contuvo: Por instante pensé en Edward, tan hermoso que fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por un príncipe de cuentos. El príncipe que se _enamoraba_ de la doncella y estaba ahí para rescatarla… para _rescatarme_. Pero no, esto no era un cuento, y mi ilusión era completamente imposible por dos motivos. Primero: Porque era inadmisible que alguien como _él_ estuviera de alguna manera interesado en alguien como _yo._ Segundo-y lo más triste, debo agregar-: _Mi_ príncipe ya tenía a su princesa. Futuros reyes, para variar.

Pensar en esto me congelo al instante y me hizo rabiar de manera casi insospechada, incluso para mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme teniendo a su prometida tan cerca? Era un sinvergüenza, miserable, y muchas cosas horribles más. Pero que ni crea que puede jugar conmigo.

Seguro sintió mi estanco, pues estuvo a punto de separarse de mí; pero yo fui más rápida…

Grito en shock, y se separo casi brincando y tomándose _hay_; ya que, nuevamente, le di en esa zona sensible con toda la fuerza que pude concentrar a pesar de mi deleite.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

No lo deje terminar. -¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! ¡Eres un cínico!

-¡¿Acaso quieres dejarme sin descendencia Bella?! –Estaba inclinado y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡Pues eso sería un beneficio extra! –Camine un poco más hacia la salida. -¡Ahora me voy, y espero que cuando llegue no estés… en serio! ¡Y no me vuelvas a buscar!

-¡Espera Bella! –Camino hacia mí. Estaba casi brincando como un canjuro bebe, y en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que sentía. -¡Solo espera…! Por favor… -Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y termino por acercarse a mí. –Esto es por Rosalie, ¿no?

Resople. – ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro! ¡Edward, tu _prometida_ está ahí adentro –señale hacia el hogar- esperándote y tu vienes aquí y me… me besas! ¡Y…

-Shh. –Me interrumpió.-Cállate un segundo y déjame explicarte.

-¡No me calles!

-¡Entonces escúchame… diablos! ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? –La pregunta iba más para él que para mí. –Rosalie no es mi prometida… es la prometida de mi _hermano_.

-¿Ah? –Estaba segura de que mi cara mostraba la incredulidad que sentía en este momento.

-Lo que oyes... Rosalie no es mi prometida, pero si lo es de mi hermano.

-¿Hermano? -Repetí como una idiota.

Suspiro. –Sí Bella. Tengo un hermano, su nombre es Emmet y es él quien va a casarse con Rosalie, no yo… ¡Por Dios!

Parecía más tranquilo ahora que veía la duda plasmada en mi rostro. –Si es verdad lo que me dices, entonces ¿porque la barbie estaba colgada de tu brazo como un monito hace rato? –El sonrío ante mis ocurrencias y meneo la cabeza.

-Eso es porque Rosalie y yo nos tenemos mucha confianza –levante mis cejas-; pero no esa clase de confianza, Bella. –Aclaro al entender mi expresión. –Nos conocemos desde niños… se podría decir que fue siempre como una hermana o una prima para mí… pero nada más.

Medite sus palabras durante un buen rato. Realmente quería creer que era verdad; y lo cierto es que no tenía motivos para dudar de él.

-Así que… -continuo al ver que yo seguía muda. –ya sabes que no tienes razones para estar _celosa_. –Levante la mirada de golpe y me encontré con esa sonrisa pícara suya.

No tenía la valentía para verle a los ojos por lo que volví a agachar la mirada. Odiaba sentirme así de débil, como dándole poder a Edward sobre mí. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué mentira podría inventar para que realmente se creyera que mi anterior interés por la que creía su novia no eran los celos? Porque, era más que obvio que ese era mi motor… yo lo sabía y también sabía que él lo sabía. ¡Pero qué confusión!

-Bella… -No me di cuenta del momento en que volvió a acercarse tanto a mí. –Bella, mírame. –Automáticamente retrocedí un poco más de un paso. Pero el me siguió y se puso incluso aún más cerca. Tomó mi mentón y lo elevo para conseguir que lo mirara. -¿Por qué huyes de mí? –susurro derritiéndome con sus hermosas esmeraldas. –Yo…

-No lo hagas… -Lo corte retirando su mano de mi mentón. –Detente.

-¿Por qué? –Se acerco de nuevo y yo coloque mis manos sobre su pecho firme para que no lo hiciera tanto como hace un instante, y poder equilibrar mis ideas.

Las palabras no salían de mí, yo simplemente me sentía incapaz. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que podría decirme… y yo creía saber que era. Pero de alguna manera no lo quería creer. Solo atinaba a negar con mi cabeza gacha una y otra vez.

-Me hubiese gustado que me vieras a los ojos al decirte esto, pero si tú no quieres por mi está bien. Solo sé que tengo que liberar esto de mi pecho Bella…

-¡Basta Edward…! –Me voltee tratando inútilmente de alejarme. Pero Edward fue más rápido: me tomo de la cintura, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos y me pego a su cuerpo, mis manos quedaron apretadas sobre su pecho.

No pude evitar que una traicionera lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos y temblé, en el momento en que acerco su rostro al mío, limpiando la gota con sus suaves labios. –No quiero que llores… -susurro con su rostro aún cerca del mío. –no quiero que estés triste, Bella.

Luego, se separo rápidamente atrayendo mis ojos con los suyos. Si antes pensaba que me miraba intensamente, pues estaba equivocada… esta, sí que era una mirada intensa.

Estuvimos así unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que finalmente habló: -Bella, ¿recuerdas todos esas veces en que me preguntabas él porque quería, con tanta insistencia ayudarte? Tú no te creías que fuera simplemente porque era… mi deber. Y me gustaría poder decir que nunca te eh mentido, pero no es así… tú tenías razón. Hay otro motivo, que es mucho más fuerte. Es algo que llevo guardado muy dentro de mí, pero ya no lo soporto más… necesito liberarlo… necesito decírtelo de una vez. Bella… -No pude evitar bajar mi mirada nuevamente. –Mírame, por favor… -suspire entrecortadamente ante lo que venía. Y por primera vez le obedecí, levantando mi mirada… atrapándome por voluntad propia en la suya.

-Te quiero Bella. –Confeso. –Me atrapaste desde el primer momento en que te vi… el primero. –repitió significativamente. Yo me sonroje aún más al recordar esa primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos. El río por lo bajo. –Sí, eras la raterita más linda que había visto. –Dijo con socarronería.

Volví a negar agachando mi cabeza. –Eso es imposible… -susurre de vuelta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú… tú no puedes quererme, eso es… es… imposible.

-¿Por qué dices que es imposible, Bella? –Tomó mi rostro nuevamente elevándolo. Pude ver la confusión que sentía, expresada en sus facciones.

-Porque alguien como… tú, no _puede_ fijarse jamás en alguien como… yo. –Otra estúpida lagrima se derramos por mis ojos. ¿Cuánto más lloraría en frente de Edward Cullen?

Edward resopló, sorprendiéndome. -¿Quién diría que podías llegar a ser más absurda? Lo que es imposible, Bella… es la tontería que dices. Ya te lo dije… ¡Te quiero! –prácticamente grito.

-Shh. –Trate de callarlo. -¡Alguien puede oírte Edward!

-Pues no me importa. Lo gritare hasta que te convenzas de que si es posible que yo te quiera. ¡Te quiero Isabella Swan! –Grito nuevamente riendo.

-Shh, shh ¡Okay, détente! ¡Te creo; pero por favor cállate que si Greta te escucha me mata!

Se río más pero luego hizo una mueca: -Solo lo dijiste para que me callara. –Suspiramos al mismo tiempo lo que lo hizo sonreír y a mi bajar la cabeza avergonzada. -¿De qué manera puedo convencerte Bella? –Me hablo nuevamente en susurros.

-No tienes que hacer nada.

-Quiero hacerlo. –Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Se había puesto tenso, por lo que levante mi mirada encontrándome con su expresión nerviosa. –Acaso tú, ¿no sientes absolutamente nada por mí? –Iba a hablar pero me cortó: -Por favor se sincera conmigo Bella, Por favor. Confía en mí. Olvídate de todo por un segundo, olvídate de quien eres… de quién soy yo; hazlo si eso te hace dudar. Pero solo dime la verdad, Por favor. –Con su mano izquierda tomó mi derecha y la ubico justo sobre su corazón, apretándola con dulzura.

¿Qué si me gustaba? ¡Por favor! Eso era quedarse corto. Me traía más que loca. Claro que no podía expresárselo así. Tenía que ser valiente, ya era suficiente de tanta duda. Es decir… ¡Por dios! Él chico más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida –quien además me traía loca desde el principio- me confiesa que le gusto y yo me pongo a sembrar raíces en mis dudas. Alice tenía tanta razón… soy una idiota cerrada a la _felicidad_. Pero ya estaba bueno; jamás nadie me había hecho sentir de la forma en que Edward lo hacía, así que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad única por culpa de mis estúpidos miedos.

Tome aire y lo solté lentamente. Lo mire a los ojos y hablé por fin: -También te quiero Edward. –Ocurrieron un par de segundos en los que no hacía nada. Pude sentir el intenso rubor invadiendo mis mejillas. Por un segundo dude, pero me alivie cuando vi una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto visiblemente emocionado. Yo asentí sonriendo. –Vaya… eso sí que es… imposible. –Me dijo satírico haciéndome reír. -Te vez incluso más hermosa cuando ríes. –Yo me ruborice por su comentario. Acaricio mi mejilla: -También me gusta mucho tu rubor.

-Eres un adulador.

-Solo te dijo la verdad. –Se puso serio de de repente. –Bella… se que tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero… tu me dijiste que me querías… lo cual me hace sumamente feliz –sonreí-; y bueno yo tengo mi idea de lo mucho, mucho que te quiero. Por eso… me… me gustaría saber si, ¿quisieras ser… mi novia? -¡Oh…! Edward se veía tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba así.

Debía admitir que me sorprendió mucho su propuesta, aunque seguramente no debería. Jamás le exigiría algo así, pues aún creía que él era mucho para mí, pero claramente no me quejaría…

-Si Edward, claro que sí.

Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro. Primero rozando nuestras narices con dulzura, luego unió nuestros labios. Esas corrientes eléctricas tan deliciosas volvieron a recorrer mi piel, haciendo que sintiera mis piernas como gelatinas. Pero sabía que no me caería, Edward no lo permitiría. Nuestros labios se movían suavemente uno sobre otro, él acariciaba mi cintura mientras yo fui subiendo mis manos de sus pectorales hasta su cuello, acariciando los cabellos en su nuca. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos lentamente, dejando nuestras frentes unidas. Los ojos de Edward tenían un brillo especial y las comisuras de su boca estaban estiradas en una sonrisa radiante que no tomo tiempo en contagiarme.

-¡Lo sabia…! –Escuchamos un chillido que hizo que nos separamos de golpe.

-¿Alice…? –Susurro Edward cuando ya me temía lo peor. Voltee y mi alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando efectivamente vi a Alice prácticamente echando chismas.

-¡Te lo dije Bella! ¡Sabía que terminarían juntos! ¡Espera un segundo…! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?!

-Alice, Alice… calma. Te contare todo luego, ¿está bien?

-Está bien. –Me respondió con un puchero. Pude ver como Edward contenía la risa; en serio que Alice era única. -¡Que emoción tengo cuñadito! –Chillo.

-Como digas Alice. Pero si no te callas ahora te quedaras sin hermana si la vinagreta te oye.

-¿Vinagreta? –Repitió Edward y soltó una carcajada. –Que ocurrencias tienes Bella.

-Yo no lo invente fueron los chicos.

-Bueno, pero…

-Oigan, oigan. –Nos interrumpió Alice. –Ya discuten como novios. –Comento haciéndome sonrojar. –La razón por la que interrumpí su momento fue por que vine a buscarlos. Bueno… la vinagreta venía a buscarlos, pero como sospechaba algo así me las arregle para que me dejara venir a mí. Así que…

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. –Complete.

-No entiendo… ¿por qué le tienen tanto miedo? –Pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-No es exactamente miedo pero…

-Te lo diré en otra oportunidad, ¿sí? –Interrumpí nuevamente a Alice. –Ahora mejor nos vamos; no quiero problemas.

Edward asintió. Trato de tomarme la mano pero yo me retire. –Edward… -susurre.

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que tenía muchas ganas de tomarte de la mano. –Sonrío triste.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien Bella… tranquila. Yo te esperare todo el tiempo que quieras. –Se acerco dándome un besito en la mejilla. Y luego siguió caminando despreocupadamente con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Suspire y me uní a él y a Alice, regresando a mi realidad; Pues… naturalmente ahora tenía que recordar de nuevo _quien era él y quién era yo_.

* * *

**Eso fue.. que les parecio? *u* alguien más odia a Alice? nah yo no la odio; me parece de lo más tierna... aunq inoportuna ¬¬ jejeje en este cap no pasa mucho (salvo x el momento d nuestra parejita), pero bueno en el siguiente se vienen situaciones incomodas y graciosas... ya se haran una idea... además de que no pueden olvidarse de "malvado" jacob (que aunque dudo mucho que aparesca en el siguiente cap... igual tendra su aparicion "estelar" xD).**

**Nos leemos. Saludiitoz : )**


End file.
